Broken heart, broken code
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Tai waited to long on Sora, letting Matt capture her heart. Little does he know Sora likes him a lot to...On the other side... Mimi and Izzy are left to hang out, but after a while, Mimi starts feeling weird... A Taiora and Koumi fanfic!
1. Talking up Sorato

Tai

_Look, Codes are important to the teenage society. The best friend code, the girlfriend code, and most importantly, the crush code. The best friend code is that as a best friend, betraying your best friend is the worst offence ever. The girl friend code is that cheating with your friends girl is bad._

_The crush code?_

_That states that if you know your friend likes a girl, you cannot, under any circumstances, go out with her._

_I'm looking at you Matt Ishida._

_That's right Matt. I'm talking to you. You've broken codes 1 and 3, you ass. I've liked Sora since we were little, and you come in here and fuck everything up. And..._

I couldn't keep writing that letter. I trashed it angrily and looked out my window. What was wrong with me? I was resenting Matt more and more he went out with Sora. After a full year of them, I was about to lose my freaking mind. I left my room and went to stare at my mothers monstrosities that she called meals in the fridge. digging around it, I finally found my caffeine haven. a Soda. popping it, I went to sit on the couch, moving my sisters cat.

_Sora..._

What the fuck was wrong with me? Sora was my best friend, yet I wanted her to be more then that. Every since I met her, I liked her a little to much or our age. As I contemplated the mystery's of the universe, The phone rang threw my thoughts. Muttering something about technology being heterosexual, I answered it.

"Tai"

"Hey Tai. It's Izzy"

"Hey Iz, what's up?"

" Have you ever noticed that we always have the same homework for history?"

"Yeah. That's why I did it once, and keep handing the same thing in Iz. You should try it"

"I'd say that was dishonest, but since we do the same thing again and again, your right"

"Izzy, did you call to have a decent conversation or talk about homework we both know I won't do?"

"Someones still a little ticked at Matt" Izzy was the only one who knew of my feelings for Sora, and that was for one reason. You can always trust a geek to keep your secrets.

"Shut up, Izzy!" I snapped.

"Tai, lighten up! I think it's prodigious that there first anniversary is coming up!"

"You don't have a crush on Sora!"

'That doesn't mean you can't, at the very least, be nice about the anniversary"

"Hey Izster, You know what?"

"What?"

"Sometimes, you talk to much for your own good. Now, you have 3 seconds to change the subject before I hang up."

"Okay,okay! Can I come over to work on that geography project that due on September 15?"

"I can't believe that there's a project due so early in the 11 grade, but okay"

"Okay. bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone as my mom walked in with Kari

"Hi Tai. She said. Who was on the phone?"

"Izzy. Is it okay if he comes to work on our project?"

"Sure, don't see why not." I saw Kari motioning me to our room. I followed her in, where she gave me a concerned look.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean that the 1 anniversary of Sorato"

"Don't combine their names,Kari! I find that disturbing"

"You mean your jealous,more like"

"Whatever"

"Besides, yours rolls off as a little more normal. Taiora!"

"I told you to stop with the freaky shit!" After my mom yelled at me for swearing, and me saying that if she didn't want me to swear, dad should stop doing it to. Kari just smiled.

"Yeah Tai, stop swearing"

"Put a sock in it Kari" That's when Izzy saved me from my sisters wrath. he walked in and saw Kari staring evilly, He knew he saved me. After Kari left, Izzy snickered.

"Don't take your Sorato anger out on her, dude"

"Man, your doing that to? It's freaky!"

"Whatever you say, My friend." Izzy pulled out his research on his country, Croatia, and looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Where's your research?"

"I thought you were coming over to help me with that"

"Tai!"

"I'm kidding,Iz. Calm down" I reached into my bag to pull out some crumpled research on Greece. The project was to compare countries and to determine witch was developing and developed. I almost had all after promising not to smack his laptop, Izzy allowed me to borrow it to finish my research. I spent some time combing the recesses of the internet, my mom opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hey Izzy, are you staying for dinner? where having roast beef casserole and onion salad. Izzy had felt the wrath of my mothers cooking before, and wasn't to keen on it again, but nodded, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"That be great, Mrs. Kamiya" He claimed. When she left, Izzy gave me a look of despair.

"Can she really massacre something as prodigious as roast beef?" He asked. I shrugged

"She doesn't usually have to try,Izzy" I was almost done when the rancid smell of my moms failed cooking reached me. I smiled at Izzy.

"It's time"

He didn't see to thrilled, but followed me to the kitchen.

The doom looming over us, we proceeded.

**That's the first chap! I wanted to write more but writing this much and chatting with my friends and gf on facebook, I don't have the energy and my fingers hurt like a bitch. If you don't like koumi, I advise you not read this at all, because there will be some T+ rated koumi. kk. Fallen angel codester out!**


	2. the beginning of koumi

Sora

"I'm telling you Sora. That math teacher is out to get me!" Mimi claimed again as I got my stuff from my locker for first period.

"Mimi, you think that because you go to cheer leading instead of doing your homework, and you think that he's out to get you. that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard"

"But it's true!"

"My god, your a female Tai" Mimi made a face.

"I hate it when you say that. I'm nothing like Tai"

"You both complain teachers are out to get you. Neither of you do your homework and then expect you friends to help you out in the last second. You ARE a female Tai"

"Shut up Sora, there's an idea" I smirked a Mimi as Tai and Izzy came up to us.

"Hey girls" Tai said, with a broad smile, that I returned warmly. I really liked Tai. I had been waiting for him to ask me out forever, but he never did, so I assumed he thought of me only as his friend, witch, in a way, hurt me. Matt had been my saving grace last year. Of course, these days. Matt barley attended school, practicing with is band for what was a promised american record deal. Joe went to a private school. Kari and T.K. where on the first floor with some others who hung around with us. Davis, Yolei, and Ken. Another,Cody, was still in elementary school, but acted older then Davis. That left our little posse's number to four, Me, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy. Sometimes when Matt wasn't at school, I got mad because he promised to take me to lunch, but texted me instead, asking to subdue the day. that pissed me off. Izzy looked up at me with a smile.

"Well, Sora, tomorrow, is the first year. You ready?"

"I guess, Iz. I never thought a year would go by so fast." Tai cheerfulness disappeared. Izzy nudged him. He came back to reality.

"Oh,sorry. Zoned out." He smiled at me.

"Congrats on the first year, Sor. I'm happy for you and Matt" Butterfly's went around in my stomach.

_Stop it Sora _I thought_ Your dating Matt. Your not that little tween waiting for your crush to admit his feelings. _Yet, the little buggers kept flying around inside my stomach. Izzy took a fleeting look at his watch.

"Shit! Class starts in 2 minutes! Come on Mimi! Before we're late!"

"R-right. I'm coming I-Izzy" I turned at Mimi's stuttering. The blood had rushed to her face, and she was straightening her school skirt. If this was a normal story, it would have dawned on me right then that (Mimi like Izzy!)But it wasn't. That and I needed to get to class, before the bell. I watched Izzy drag Mimi down the hall, when Tai spoke to me.

"We'd better get to class, Sora" I turned to him and nodded. We walked together. Normally, when your dating a popular kid, walking so close to another guy was considered cheating. But it was common knowledge that me and Tai had known each other since we were little, so no one said a word about it. Luckily, we made it right before the bell rang. Our teacher was super uber assholey about being late. he said 'it was punishable by death' or some shit. I found out only later that we had a sub and that was cool, cause that made we could goof off. After homeroom, we all met in the hall. Mimi had to go to science. Izzy and Tai had Phys ed. Me? I had to go to math. I know. Perfect way to start a Monday morning. All during the class, I knew for a damn fact that I couldn't pay attention. My mind was drifting to random facts. Mimi's stuttering, Tai zoning out, and other random stuff. This is around when Matt walked in. The teacher told him to take a seat, so he did next to me. He turned and smiled.

"Hey Sor, what's up?" For some reason, Matt calling me Sor pissed me off. It was fine when Tai did it, but Matt, not so much. I smiled weakly.

"Hey, handsome. what took you so long. haven't been here since last week" He laughed.

"Yeah. Practice has been a bitch to me, so school, took second fiddle"

"Sounds like it. We up for lunch today?"

"Yeah sure." Finally,My boyfriend was acting like my boyfriend. Once Math was over, Matt and Mimi ran off to history. Me Izzy, and Tai went to Science together. Tai had attempted to gt all of his classes with Izzy, to get good marks. unfortunately, it hadn't worked. Izzy discovered this, and re picked his. Despite this they had 4 classes together. In science we were doing something like finding out what chemicals reacted to each other, So Izzy, Tai and I got the chems out and tested them. Tai smiled at me.

"Hey, Sor. Watch this." Making sure that wasn't watching, or Izzy, he poured to chemicals into together. They started to foam. Izzy looked up, and paniced.

"Tai you moron! Those chemicals can't be mixed!" That's around when it exploded. As the mini mushroom cloud died, looked up smiling

"Excellent work Tai! you've shown us that those chemicals cause explosions! Your group gets an A!" Tai seemed pretty full of himself, but then again, if he hadn't screwed up, we would've failed. After science finally ended, and Tai had stopped bragging to Izzy, Izzy split to go to Language arts. . Tai and Me went to history. Mimi had cheer leading practice for the rest of the day, only being allowed for lunch , so she left to go change. I wondered where Matt had gone until I got a text, saying he had to blow off our lunch date to go and practice for some gay reason. I had almost had enough of Matt blowing of our lunch dates, it was beginning to really piss me off. All during History, my anger clouded me, so I could barley pay attention to what was happening around me for the longest time. After that, well, I tried to lose the anger as we met up to go to lunch. We usually went down to the park for lunch. on the way there, Mimi and Tai argued about witch Teacher was out to get them the most(reference to the first part XD) Izzy was consoling me about Matt.

"You know how much the band means to him. To you think he'd blow off a lunch date with you for anything else?''

"No, I don't but he never makes time for me, and I'm afraid that if he doesn't, it might have to end"

"Come on Sora! Your so close to making it a year! 365 days! 52 weeks! 12 months! 1 year! You got to holds on till then, okay?"

"Since when are you my romantic adviser?" Izzy looked down.

"Lets just say on that on the week end, I made a bet with Tai that you could make it though a year with Matt, and if you don't Tai will never let me forget that bet"

"Iz, since when do you bet on my personnel life?"

"Tai was being difficult because he hated me combining your names" Tai and Mimi had stopped arguing and looked at us, Mimi looked confused, while Tai was smirking.

Tai

Izzy was so low as to try and make Sora stay with Matt to win the bet? no way in hell was that happening. Sora wasn't gonna do that if Matt kept being the douche he was being. I say that under the title of Sora's best friend, not a jealous jerk. Once we got back to school, Mimi rushed back to practice,Izzy went to Music, Sora went to language arts with me. Language arts was one class where if you fail, your a failure at life. It was extremely easy to pass. I mean, you can't speak your native language? fail. We had to finish our novel studies, but I didn't want to work for my last period, so I pretended to but in reality, goofed off. After that, I got my stuff from my locker and walked home with Sora. She split off from my about 20 minutes later. I was almost home when I heard some one called my name.

"Tai!" I turned to see Mimi running up to me. she was in her cheer leading uniform.

"Hey Mims. What is it?''

"I need to ask you something"

"Sure" She looked deadly serious.

"What kinda things do you have to do to get Izzy to notice you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because he really distant sometimes and I want to be closer friends with him"

"Makes sense. Well, I guess what you can do is be yourself, and be nice to him. Oh, and don't try to smack his laptop to jump start it." She snickered.

"I'm not that dumb, you know"

"Just making sure" She smiled.

"Thanks, Tai. See ya tomorrow"

"See ya" I walked home, completely unaware that I had started one of the most controversial couples ever.

**Well, that chap 2! I received a review about Tai's actions before, about Sora's free will and all. What I'm saying is that was Tai's opinion. I mean he has every right to think that junk I wrote before, All of us have felt that it was betrayal if a girl or boy we liked went out with our best friends or something **


	3. Don't mess with Sora

Tai

"Come on Tai! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" When I headed my mother, i immediately wanted to lie back down again damn, I was tired. School was taking to much out of me. that sounds extremely lazy. But still. I stumbled into the kitchen to find Kari sitting on the couch with Mikko. She saw me and smiled.

"Hard start?" She asked

"You have no idea"

"Well, I was waiting for you. We have to go in 20 minutes if we're going to make it on time" I cussed to myself as I rushed to have a shower. once I was ready we went to school. We made it before the bell rang, thank god, but I almost missed the beginning of home room. Matt and Sora were kissing in the corner. I felt a little pang of anger, but I let it slide just this once. Izzy smiled at me when I sat down.

"Miss something?"

"Watch it Izumi" He simply laughed about it. Once that was done, we all walked down the hallway.

"Hey guys. I said. "I need someone to drive me to my tournament outta town tomorrow. My parents can't make it but Kari will be coming."

"I'll do it" Mimi offered. "I'll do anything to get outta school tomorrow. Math test" I smiled at her.

"Thanks Mims. You don't have to, you know"

"I know. But it'l be fun. Besides, your not gonna walk there."

next day, after school has already ended...

Sora

I felt a pang of jealousy that Mimi was devoting her Wednesday to Tai. Damn it, I was doing it again, wasn't I? Why couldn't I stop doing that? _It's your deepest darkest feeling Sora. Even though you think you've moved on from Tai you haven't in the slightest. Your still that little nervous tween waiting for him to make a damn move, that you deep down will never_ come.I didn't know where that had come form, but I knew for sure it was the weirdest part of my day. the rest of it? Went by like nothing. Nothing interesting_._ But the worst part of the day was out of school. Matt had promised that he would make up for lost lunch dates together by taking me to a fancy restaurant. I asked Mimi to call me from the game to help pick something out to where. that sounds like it would be hard to do over the phone, but Mimi seems to have memorized my wardrobe and helped pick out something to where, That sounds like Little tomboy Sora was growing up, but in reality, she wouldn't stop bugging me about it when I told her I did it to stop her getting on me about it. She couldn't decide about anything because she told me my wardrobe was in need of a fix. Bitch. Anyway, i was counting on a rejection text in 5 minutes I was a little slow to help Mimi to help me. Wow that was confusing. Anyway, right when I knew Matt couldn't possible screw up, I did get a text, asking to postpone it till next week, the 1 year anniversary of us. I nearly screamed at my phone for that one. Mimi sensed me fuming.

"Uh oh. Matt postponed it?'

"Yeah, that little dyke"

"Don't be so hard on him. you know how much that band means to him and that record deal would be huge to him. just be good and support him would ya?''

"Maybe. But I swear,Mimi. one more blow off and I'm done with Matt. I've had enough of him and his stupid band" I didn't really mean all of that, but I was absolutely fuming

_Stupid Matt..._

The next day Matt apologized for being a jack ass and said it would mean more on our first year anniversary any way. i agreed, but it still pissed me off he could post pone something this important to me. I apologized to Tai for missing the tournament because I figured I had plans that night.

_You could've been out there with him Sora, but you chose to play a girly sport like tennis because you thought it would make him like you more. Your so stupid and predictable_

I told my little demon to piss off.

Previous day... (I know it's confusing:))

Mimi

The game was going amazingly for Odaiba. So far it was 4-0 them and the opposing team was getting angrier by the second. It was totally worth missing my math test for. Witch, I would've failed, so who cares? Anyway...

_Kamiya going in with the ball, passes to Martinez... wait! he pretended to and scores! 5-0 Odaiba!_

I stood up to cheer with the rest of the bleachers for Odaiba.

"Yeah Tai!" I yelled. After the Tournament was over, I waited with Kari down near the change rooms for Tai.

"Wait here, Mimi. I'm gonna buy a drink"

"Okay. I'll be here" She ran off and as soon as she was gone, a voice said.

"Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa?' I turned to see a familiar face

"Hey Akita."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Tai" He smiled.

"Your going out with Kamiya? since when?"

"I'm not going out with him! I drove him here!"

"Nice excuse" Tai saved me.

"Get outta here, Akita" He said. Akita smiled.

"Why, you and Mimi aren't exclusive"

"Your hospital room will be if you don't go away" Akita smile disappeared. Muttering something about over reacting, he shuffled away.

"What was that, Tai?"

"I hate that guy. He thinks he's better then every one else" As we left to find Kari, My mind was focused on one thing.

I had to study for that Math test tomorrow.

**Well, that's chap 3. I like it personally because it's Mimi's first hand at the story. Akita will play a key part in later chapters, but not now. Sorato's end is at hand! I also apologize for Sora and Mimi's POV and timelines got all fucked up. This chap was a clusterfuck of one day and the next, bunched up and totally messed. I'm sorry. Next will be better, I promise!**


	4. Confusion

**Once more, anyone who got confused last chap.**

Tai

One last day before the anniversary. I tried to take Izzy's advice and forget about Sora. Unfortunately, I could not. I couldn't bring myself to say to myself Sora didn't ever like me that way. I couldn't. She acted like that a while ago but that had basically disappeared now. She was still really nice to me, but never in the affectionate way. I tried what Kari advised and did simple nice things to her in an attempt to get feelings out of here, but that didn't work. I took Mimi's advice and dropped simple hints. That wasn't working.I even listened to my mother and nearly let the bomb drop on her about how I felt. Nothing seemed to work. She got a little confused sometimes, but no questions. I was sitting in my room feeling sorry for myself, when Izzy walked in.

"You alright?" He asked

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your best friend, that's why" I sighed.

"Your right, Iz. I'm sorry. It just, well, you know"

"Yeah. Anyway I think your taking this the wrong way"

"How do you figure?'

"Because yesterday you flipped at Matt because he was with Sora"

"Shut up, Izzy" He took no offence.

"Tai, I know this is hard on you, but you know, Sora's really worried about you."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She thinks your sick or something"

"I feel sick. But well, the way I've been acting, I'm surprised she isn't sick of me"

"I mean it, Tai. She was about to lose it. I told her to calm down, but she said as long as you weren't okay, she wasn't either" My heart raced right before I realized that Sora was just being motherly. It was normal of her to be like that sometimes, so I didn't think much of it. Izzy seemed to realize the same thing.

"Tai, I don't think she's being motherly. I've seen her like that. This was different"

"Yeah, right"

"I mean it"

"Okay"

"Tai!" I got startled at Izzy yelling at me.

"What,Izzy?"

"I think Sora feels more for you then she's letting on!" I stared at Izzy, then broke out into laughter. Hysteric laughter.

"What's wrong, Tai?"

"Your funny Izzy"

"I'm serious"

"Right" Izzy gave up after that and left. I continued laughing half heartily and lie down on my bed, and stopped laughing.

_She feels more for you then she's letting on..._

It wasn't possible. Sora couldn't possibly like me that way. Not possible. Was it? I was getting seriously confused about this now...

Sora

This was the re posted day for me and Matt's date instead of the next night, as they couldn't squeeze us in any other day of the week. I was up in my room brushing my hair when my phone rang, when I saw it was Tai, I neglected to answer it. Tai had been a jerk earlier yesterday, and I wasn't going to talk to him. I had told Izzy I was worried, but he'd still been a jerk. When it wasn't answered, Tai voice rang from the phone.

_Sora, I know I was a complete and total jack ass the other day and I want to make it up to you. I don't deserve a second chance, ever again. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd love to talk to you about it. Please, Sora._

I wanted nothing more the whole time to pick it up and talk to him. I needed to talk to him to. But my relationship with Matt was getting a little rocky, so I thought it was best to work out my life before I get two guys messed up into it.

I heard the doorbell ring, and after calling that I'd get it, I ran to see Matt standing in the doorway. He smiled broadly at me and surprised me with an affectionate hug.

"Sora can I talk to you in your room?"

"sure" When we got up there, he shut the door and smiled.

"The band got a call from an American record label today. I guess it leaked about us and there coming to sign us now instead of in 2 months to sign us before any one else"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but he wants to move us to the States while we record"

"For how long?" He frowned.

"Until March"

"Matt..."

"Sora, are you into long distance relationships?"

"No but what about are dinner?"

"I'm sorry, but can we re schedule?" My anger boiled over in my head, clouding my common sense. _Count to ten Sora gain control. 1,2,3, avocado,euro... wait, what?_ That's when My anger got to me

"No we can't!" I snapped

"Sora, I know how much this meant to you and I know..."

"no, you don't know! If you did, you stop with this postponing crap! I hate not knowing whether or not I'm going out on night or not, even if I had plans!" He seemed shocked.

"Sora..."

"If you can't hold your band and you girlfriend, one has to go. That's me" With that, I stormed out of my room and out of my apartment building, not really going anywhere in particular, but found myself slamming my fists on the door of the Kamiya's. Tai answered the door.

"Sora what..." I flung myself into his arms and sobbed. he was extremely confused.

"I broke up with Matt, Tai"

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Tai rubbed my back affectionately

"It's alright,Sor. Everything will make sense eventually."

"I sure damn hope so, Tai" Last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Tai's arms on the couch.

**I hope you don't think I pushed the end of Sorato! Matt will play a bigger part later!**


	5. VICTORY PARTA

**Woot woot! Three chapters up in one day! think I can do it again?**

Sora

I woke up feeling very disoriented. When I tried to move.. An arm stopped me. I looked up to see Tai. Now I remembered what had happened the night before. I felt absolutely awful about what I had done to Matt, but not enough to want to be with him again. I was not going to live that way. Anyway, I gently lifted Tai's arm off of me and stood up to stretch when Someone spoke

"Good morning, Sora" I whirled around to see Tai's mother sipping coffee behind the counter.

"Morning" I answered feeling like a moron. She smiled at me

"Sleep well?"

"I guess"

"May I ask why your here?"

"I guess. I broke up with Matt last night and when I ran away, my conscious made me come here. I don't know why"

"Does my son have a role in this?" I rolled threw excuses to find one that sounded decent.

"He's been my best friend for almost a decade now. I guess I just needed comforting." She didn't seem to doubt me.

"Sounds reasonable. Good thing you woke up. I was going to have to wake you up for school." Damn. School. I'd momentarily forgot in existed. Kari walked in, and smiled broadly at me.

"Good morning Sora."

"Morning Kari" Her eyes momentarily flashed with suspicion, but I waved it off. Tai snerked and woke up, looking up at me in confusion.

"Sora? What...?" That's when he must have remembered, because I saw it in his eyes. Those deep, caring, sensitive, brown eyes...

_What the hell? What the fuck just happened?_

Tai got up and looked at me.

"You alright?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. Thanks Tai. Your a good friend." As soon as I said it, I knew I wanted him as more then that to me. There it is, those petty little feelings I had for him. I didn't know what the hell was happening to me, but my guess was...

I was falling for Tai again.

When we got to school, Tai was running late for soccer practice, so Me and Kari finished the walk alone, when Kari turned to me.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you sleeping with Tai on the couch last night when we got home?" There it was. Kari being protective.

"Why?"

"Because lots of girls have broken Tai's heart and I don't want you to become one of them.'' I explained it to Kari. She seemed to understand, but I couldn't have been entirely sure. That school day seemed uneventful, so i'm not sure where I'm going with this, except that during the end of the day, Matt came up to talk to me.

"Sora" He said.

"What Matt?" I snapped, it came out meaner then I wanted it to. He sighed.

"Can we please try again? I know that I've neglected you and I want a second chance"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Sora, I know you feel like you hate me, but I know that your just mad."

"I think I can tell whether I'm pissed or not" With that I left him standing there, feeling like a moron. I wasn't going to do this. Not with him. I couldn't Izzy walked up to me.

"Hey Sora. The games gonna start soon. Wanna tag along?'

"Sure Iz. Lets go." We got there right when the game started. Tai was still off, waiting to be allowed on. Te game against Tamachi wasn't doing so hot. They were smoking us. When Tai and Davis were finally allowed on, the game heated up. we scored about three times. Tai and Davis were on fire, until Davis got hurt when the opposing teams player kicked his shin a little to hard. He could still run, but he half limped. Davis and Tai were still doing great.

_Motomiya and Kamiya are going down. Motomiya passes to Kamiya... Kamiya scores! This gives then the deciding goal! Odaiba wins! _

I cheered along with Mimi and Izzy. Tai did a victory lap before came over to talk with us.

"Prodigious goal, Tai" Izzy said with a smile

"Thanks"

"It was fantastic!" Mimi said.

"Great I said. He smiled. I was the only one how waited for Tai to come out from the shower. When he did, he smiled at me, and Hugged me tightly. When he let me go. I knew the blood had rushed drastically to my face.

"Good to see your feeling better Sor" I smiled even more with more blushing.

"Thanks Tai. Good to know your there for me" I felt my intimate feeling returning, and had the urge to kiss him. WHAT? Did I just say that? I couldn't believe I had just said that. I certainly believed I had thought that, but just not that I had the courage to. When we joined the rest of the team and fans, I heard Davis yell

"Al-damn-right! Party at my house on the week end! Saturday! VICTORY PART-A!" Everyone cheered. It sounded great. Tai turned to me.

"You up to that Party, Sora?" I smiled

"Only if you are, Sora" I blushed.

"Shut up, you" He smiled. I felt extremely self conscious about myself right then. I must have been the must screwed up person, in the world, but at the same time,

I absolutely loved it

**I don't do disclaimers. You can't get sued on a fan based website. I hate them. Anyway, Taiora is nearing, but Koumi is a working progress. Chapter 9 is the official koumi, I'm guessing**


	6. I want to go home now

Tai

I was anticipating Davis' party later tonight. It was supposed to rock, according to him, anyway. I was sitting around with Izzy and Joe in my room, talking about it.

"I told you, Tai. I'm dressing like a ruffian!" Joe proclaimed.

"You can't say words like that and not expect people to hit you!" I said. Izzy snickered. I was in my basic blue shirt and jeans, while Izzy had an orange striped shirt under his unbuttoned green dress shirt. Joe had a sweater vest on with a tie under it, with formal pants.

"Joe, it's a party, not a banquet for the rich and snotty" Izzy said.

"Still, what If Mimi is there? I need to look good!" Izzy shut up, so I covered him.

"Mimi will pretend she doesn't know you wearing that to the party, Joe"

"She'll think extremely highly of me being so mature looking!"

"Mimi's the most immature person I know, Joe. She will pretend not to know you. And so will we" Izzy said. Kari leaned her head in the door of the room.

"Guys, we should go now if we're gonna make it." We gave up on Joe after that and said to him when we got there, we didn't know him anymore. He seemed offended, but finally took off the sweater vest. Davis hadn't been kidding when he said the partjy was going to rock. It was awesome! people every where, lots of hot chicks, and a huge table covered in snacks, Davis walked up to us.

"Hey Tai! Izzy!. He took a look at Joe. person I have never met before!" He walked away, and Me and Izzy turned to Joe.

"It's true dude" Izzy said.

"Later guy I've never seen" We walked away laughing

Sora

Me, Mimi, and Yolei where in the middle of a war. Me and Mimi wanted Yolei to dress casually, but she insisted on looking absolutely perfect for Ken. she insisted this because one of the goals of the other team was Ken's, and because right before he scored, Yolei told him to. This lead Yolei to believe she was his lucky charm or some ridiculous shit like that.

"I need one of Sora's dresses!" She yelled Mimi rubbed her eye's with her forefinger and thumb

"Yolei, Ken won't give a flying fuck what your wearing! It's a casual party and your being absolutely stupid about this! You'll look like a lesbian going to a party in that!"

"Yeah! I agreed. Ken will think your a psycho stalker witch I'm sure he already thinks so you should keep this party casual!' After about 20 more minutes of this, me and Mimi combined efforts and carried Yolei out of the apartment building and threw her in the back of Mimi's car. She complained for another 10 minutes until I threatened to kill her. When we got there, I saw Izzy and Tai chatting with a couple of hot girls. much hotter then me and Mimi. Jealousy boiled up in me, but when I saw Tai catch my eye, he finished talking with the girls and Izzy followed him loyally.

"Hey girls!" He said, smiling at me. I returned it warmly. Izzy smiled at Mimi, and I sensed her blushing. We talked about what a party it was when Joe came up behind Izzy.

"Hey Mimi!" He said enthusiastically. Mimi looked like he'd dropped from the moon.

"Do I know you?" She asked before walking away. Tai and Izzy snickered.

"Told you Joe" Izzy smirked.

"Yeah" Tai agreed.

"What?" I asked. Tai and Izzy told me that they told Joe that Mimi would pretend to not know him if he wore what he was wearing. Joe hadn't listened and here we were.

"Joe, you should've thought this threw a little more" He nodded and walked away sullenly. Izzy sighed.

"I better follow him to make sure he won't kill himself" With that, it left me alone with Tai. I became self conscious again and when he wasn't looking, I straightened my hair and put in a hair pin he'd given me. He turned back to me, and smiled.

"You look, beautiful tonight Sora" He said with a broad smile

Beautiful

Beautiful. Tai had called me beautiful. I knew for a fact I was redder then a tomato.

"Why did you say that, Tai?" He shrugged and blushed.

"I dunno. You do look beautiful. Is that a problem?" No. I wanted you to say it again. I felt extremely sick.

"I need to take step outside" I said. I moved around him and stepped onto the balcony of Davis' apartment. the cool breeze made me feel less nauseous.

"Sora?'' Tai had followed me out and had shut the sliding glass door . I felt nauseous again.

"Are you alright Sora? Ever since you and Matt broke up a couple of days ago, you've been acting really weird around me. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just feel really confused right now and sometimes it's hard to be around you" Tai looked offended and hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?''

"No! You've been so nice to me since my breakup. You've comforted me and cared for me and worried about me, and well..." I turned to see Tai staring at me. I stared back at him, and together, we blushed and looked away.

''Tai, I'm just really confused right now, you know how it can be" When I didn't get a response, I turned to him, to find him closer to me, staring at me. I felt queasy and nervous.

"Tai...?" Tai leaned in closer, and, with all of my feeling rushing into me at once, his lips touched mine.

I'd love to tell you that I had some sort of revelation as he kissed me, but my only thought was '_! _I couldn't believe what was happening. Tai was kissing me. Me. Sora. Sora his best friend. I felt sick, but strangely rejuvenated. He pulled away from me and looked at me.

"Sora?" He asked. I mustered my courage and looked at him. I did for about three second, until I ran back inside and told Mimi to drive me home. Given the look on my face, she didn't argue.

Tai.

Stupid,stupid,stupid me. I had destroyed my friendship with Sora in one moment, but I couldn't keep my feelings hidden any longer. I had to. I despondently walked back inside and told Izzy I wanted to go home. He took me, but asked why.

I wouldn't tell him.

**Some would think Tai is taking advantage of a weakened Sora, but that is not the case, okay? He's worried and wants to care for her until she's happy**


	7. To the ends of the universe

Sora

I woke up on Monday morning, and the first thing I thought about was Tai. That jerk. Taking advantage of me like that when I was weak and vulnerable.

_Stupid Tai..._

I hate him. But, at the same time, I felt like it was destined to happen to me and Tai. I got up and, quite resentfully, I might add, got ready to school. I was _ not_ going to talk to him at all. i wasn't going to look at him, speak to him, or anything. My mom must've noticed my discomfort.

"Sora, are you okay? You came back from Davis' looking like you'd seen a ghost, and now your being despondent. Is there something you need to tell me? Anything you need to ask?"

_How to handle men, there's a thought._

"No Mom, I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Of course. You did come home late Saturday" Whatever. I was so angry and sad at Tai that i could barley think straight.I was happy that he'd kissed me like that. So soft and gentle, but at the same time, i was totally angry with him for taking advantage of me like he had. What was my overall thought? I was so damn confused I wanted to implode. Between Matt and Tai and school and everything, I really did want to explode. When I got to school, I needed to avoid Tai, all the time. Even if we had classes together, I avoided him. He as clearly trying to talk to me. It was extremely difficult, especially when I looked into his eyes. The same eyes that he had on the balcony. God, i had to stop thinking about it. Matt avoided me to. Izzy and Mimi, however , were constantly on me as to what had happened that night. I would make something that they obviously didn't believe. I was getting my stuff when mimi and Izzy cornered me again.

"Sora, what happened? Seriously, we're getting worried." I had had enough of this crap. I exploded on my friends.

"Why the frig do you even care? I don't think it's your business what happened between me and Tai! Frankly, I think you two should be more focused on the fact you like each other then on me!" I had done it. I had exploded on my two closest friends, that were only trying to help me. Mimi got extremely red while Izzy whistled and scratched the back of his head.

"How could you say that Sora!'' Mimi said.

"Mimi,I didn't mean..."

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" She ran away, and Izzy watched her go, then he turned to me with a look of apologetic anger on his face.

"Sora I considered you someone I could trust not to do that." With that, he went after Mimi. I slammed my head against my locker angrily. I had lost all of my friends now. I slammed it a couple more times before I went about my business. I still avoided Tai even though once I saw Izzy talking with him, and I caught a sentence

"Exploded on Mimi and I, um huh..." The two looked at me before. leaving. Well, at least Izzy left, but Tai looked at me longingly and then shaking his head, followed Izzy. Now i felt like a selfish jerk. I had finally destroyed my friendship with even Tai. The day ended with me still avoiding Tai, but on the way home, a familiar voice called my name.

"Sora!" I turned to see Joe running up to me

"Hey Joe what is it, or didn't you here every one hates me?"

"Oh yeah, I heard. Izzy phoned me to tell me. Why'd you explode?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my forefinger and thumb

"I don't know. I just lost it. It was something that happened over at the party"

"What?''

"I don't wanna talk about it Joe" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"When we were all younger, we believed we could trust each other with everything. Why don't we know?"

"I don't know, Joe. I'll see you later" He sighed uselessly. It was no good arguing with me when I was like this. I wouldn't listen. The next day went pretty much the same way. I avoided Tai, received dirty looks from my friends, and then some. I wasn't going to live like an animal. I went up to Mimi.

"Mimi" She turned and gave me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen.

"What do you want from my, Takenouchi?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I was under stress and I exploded on you and Izzy. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Mimi's expression softened.

"It's okay, Sora. I knew deep down you would have never talked to your friends like that." After I had gotten my friends back, I still couldn't bring myself to confront Tai. After the day was over I had Tennis practice. The whole time I couldn't put enough focus into it, and coach said if I wasn't going to put in effort at practice then I shouldn't come. I went to get changed regretfully. On the way down the hall to the change room, Tai ducked out of a classroom and confronted me.

"Sora, I need to talk to you" I felt butterfly's in my stomach.

"Okay Tai, I guess I'm listening" He sighed

"It's about what happened between us at Davis' party." I tried to chicken out but I felt a gentle grip fasten around my shoulder.

"Sora, please. This is important to me" I steeled my nerves and turned around, looking, once again, into his dark, caring eyes to listen to him. He spoke

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it. I really like you Sora, and for the longest time before our age hit the 2 digit mark I felt like a moron feeling the way I did. When we got older, I tried to get you to notice me but it clearly wasn't working. Then came Matt. When you two started going out, I thought I had lost my chance and I felt like a faggot being around the two of you" I couldn't believe what i was hearing. All these years of liking Tai so much and fearing he thought I was weird, he felt the same about me.

"Tai..." He cut me off

"Lemme finish. So for the past year, I felt like I could never have you and tried to move on. I couldn't. No matter what I did or who I dated, they couldn't fill the void in my heart. When Matt cut your dates for practicing a few weeks ago, I felt like I had been given another chance from God. I did all those sweet things to you in an attempt, but it still didn't work. Then came the news that you broke up with him, I felt touched that you came to me for consoling, So then came that night on the balcony. I'm sorry if It looked like I took advantage of you, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think that I'd take advantage of you. To cap of my opening my heart to you, I really like you and maybe..." He paused, sounding unsure of himself all of the sudden.

"What is it, Tai?"

"Sora, um, would you like to, um, go out with me?" He said the sentence, and with each passing word, got redder. I smiled, but suddenly.

"No"

"Why not?" I knew what to say all of the sudden.

"Because when ever I let a man get close to me, he hurts me. M dad never comes around. My moms last boyfriend, I caught drilling his secretaries asshole, and The kid I dated a while back, dumped me for that cheer leader, and Matt. he never made time for me and tomorrow is leaving for The U.S.A. When ever I let a man get close to me, he hurts me!" I sobbed into my hands, and I felt Tai's arms wrap around me.

"Sora, I will never, ever hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, either. Okay?, Now could you look at me?" I followed his instructions and looked up, right back into hose gorgeous eyes.

"I'll protect you, sora. If your with me, you'll be safe."

"Would you chase me down to do it?"

''To the end of the universe if I had to" Then he kissed me. It was gentle and sweet. It didn't last long, but the thought was there. I smiled.

"I love to be your girl, Tai." He smiled. After I had changed, he walked me home. On the way there, I felt him hold my hand and intertwine our fingers. But I didn't mind. When we got home, He smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sor"

"Later, Tai" We shared another kiss, a simple short one, but it meant the world to me. Once the last fibers of our hands split apart, I wanted to have him hold me again. It wasn't weird to me. I went to lie down in my room

_Tai..._

He was my last thought before I fell asleep

**Well, Taiora at last! Damn my fingers they hurt like a bitch thanks to this extra big chapter. later!**


	8. Studying turns awkward

Sora

You can probably guess I thought of Tai when I woke up that next morning. I'd never have guessed I would want to go to school, but I did. I practically jumped out of bed and down the stairs, dressing as I went. My mom smiled at my joyous look.

"Someone slept well last night." I smiled

"That's not all. I'm going out with Tai."

"Well, well! What did I miss when I worked late last night?" I explained what had happened.

"Well, I'm happy for you,Sora. Now get to school! He's probably waiting for you." I nodded at ran to school, never slowing down. I got there, but I didn't see him. _Calm down, Sora. He just hasn't found you yet_. I got my stuff, and eventually, Mimi and Izzy had found me.

"Hey, Sora! Tai's been looking for you!" Izzy said. I smiled. Just as I was about to ask where he was, when He found me, and smiled.

"There you are!" He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me. Once we stopped, Izzy and Mimi's jaws were on the ground.

"What the fuck is this?" Mimi asked, with a growing smile.

"You need an explanation?" Izzy asked. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"It's standard"

"Right. I'd forgotten" Once they'd stopped arguing, Izzy and Tai left for the gym, and I caught Mimi watching Izzy's receding back longingly.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" I asked. Mimi sighed.

"I want to every time I see him, Sora, but my courage leaves me when I get to it and I can't say anything to him." I sighed. Mimi had told me about how she felt on sunday. We both had agreed we had guy problems. Well, Mimi did. I tried different approaches to Izzy on how to discover if he like Mimi to, but no such luck. He was to smart and frankly, I worried he figured out my plan, but he hadn't said a word about it. Mimi was ready to give up, but I told her I had never given up with Tai and look what happened. She wasn't to thrilled with the idea of doing my plan, but she was willing, witch was good. The idea was that Mimi would invite Izzy to help her study for a huge math test she was putting off, and her teacher told her she could put it off no or Mimi complained she would fail until Izzy offered to help. Once they were alone Mimi would spring the affectionate traits and try to get something out of him. If it didn't work, Mimi would hit him over the head with something hard and hopefully it wouldn't kill him, just knock him out. I didn't say I had a good plan. Anyway, I was seriously hoping it would work, because if it didn't, It would make our posse down to three. It didn't matter witch it would be , they'd feel like a third wheel with me and Tai.

It had to work. It had to.

Mimi

I didn't enjoy accepting to try Sora's plan, but I like Izzy to much to let him be taken by someone else. It wasn't the perfect plan either, but I guess it would have to work. I caught up with Izzy after last period.

"Izzy! I need your help okay?" He smiled.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you help me study at my place for that test?" He shrugged.

"Sure, I'd love to. When should I come?"

"Around 4 would be good"

"Okay see you then" He walked away. Phase one, complete. Now for the harder bits of the plan

_Sora Takenouchi, if this doesn't work, I swear..._

Izzy

Mimi needed to study or she'd fail that math test, and she wanted my help? I wasn't to popular, so If word got out she'd been at my place, she'd be socially dead. I didn't pretend to understand Mimi, or any girls, for that matter, but Mimi was one of my closest friends. I'd help her. I showed up at her place at four, and knocked on the door. Her mom answered the door

''Hey,Izzy. What do you need?"

"Mimi invited me to come and help her study for the math test she needs to I come in?"

"Sure. Mimi's up in her room. You can go on up"

"Thanks" I walked up to Mimi's room

Momentary POV of Mimi's mother

I sighed and looked at my husband.

"Why can't Mimi go out with someone like Izzy?" He sighed.

"I don't know dear"

Izzy

I knocked on the door. I heard Mimi sweet voice say come in, so I entered. She was lying on her bed, staring up at the roof. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Iz. " She at up and smiled at me. I walked behind her and set my laptop down on her desk and opened it.

"I typed up a basic review you can fill in so you can..." I felt Mimi's hands slide down my shoulder and grip each other and I felt the blood rush to my face.

"M-mimi, what are you doing?"

"Looking at the screen" She said innocently. Once she had finished the review and I corrected it, we spent some time talking before I had to leave.

"Izzy, have you ever kissed a girl?" I blushed

"What kind of question is that?" She smiled triumphantly

"Ah, ha! you haven't!"

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because Sora told me she thinks she's found the perfect girl for you"

"Really? Well, I already have a crush on someone, so..." Mimi didn't look very cheerful anymore

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's really pretty and funny so..." I saw a few tears drop from Mimi's eyes

"Fine! It's obvious you've found a girl prettier then me!" I stared at her in disbelief.

"What? You like me Mimi?"

"Yes! Ever since we started hanging out more and talking, I started to feel weird around you! I thought it was natural and tried getting rid of my feelings, but it didn't work, and now it's to late!" With that she tore out of her room and I followed her. I gave a fleeting look of despair to her parents before tearing out the door after Mimi. By the time I got outside and looked around, she was already gone.

**Well, that's the beginning! Koumi will happen next, as promised**


	9. The grove

Izzy

Mimi ditched school again today. it was the second day in a row. I knew she must have not wanted to confront me on what had happened on wednesday. I was constantly being pestered by Sora and Tai where she was, but seeing as my case was better then Sora's had been on Monday and Tuesday earlier in the week. I guess that it was my fault, but Mimi wasn't being very mature about this, but then again, If I was in her position. Sora came up to me for the 5 thousandth time that day.

"Izzy, I know you know what happened to Mimi. she's ditched school again and I'm getting worried"

"Sora, I don't know what happened to Mimi!"

"Koushiro! Stop with this game of where the fuck is she and tell me!"

"I don't know!" Sora gave up angrily and left to go home with Tai. I needed to talk to Mimi as to what had happened, but she had disappeared of the face of the earth. I went home despondent and lonely. That's when I saw the butterfly grove. It was full of butters this time of year, and I vaguely remembered Mimi telling me she loved to go there to calm down, so I made a self conscious decision to be a man and confront Mimi. I walked inside and looked around. The place was huge and it would've taken me forever to find her if I didn't her if I didn't hear a voice crying. i followed it deeper into the grove and eventually found her, sitting in the middle of a bunch of red flower. She was in her cheer leading outfit, and she had her head in her hands. I stayed behind a tree and tried to hear her, but I only caught one sentence.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you, Izzy? I just can't..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Mimi had opened her heart to me and now came her to cry. I wanted nothing more then to rush out and help her, but I remained silent. I saw her take out a picture that had been taken of the four of us a while ago, and angrily ripped me out of it. She proceeded to rip that up into smaller and smaller bits until she couldn't any longer, and she continued sobbing into her hands. I decided it was time to show myself. I stepped out and said

"Mimi?" She jumped five feet off the ground and turned to stare nervously at me, until she stood up and stared at me

"Izzy, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Mimi. Why'd you skip school on Thursday and today?" She sighed.

"I don't know,Izzy. Because I was nervous."

"About what?"

"About you! I didn't have the courage to confront you after what did at my place" I stepped closer to her

"Tell me again, please?"

"Fine. I said that ever since we started hanging out, I felt weird around you, when I tried dating other guys, I felt like I was betraying you and didn't like that. Once I started blushing when You smiled at me, I realized I liked you!"I didn't know what to tell her. I tried to think of something. I found it.

"Mimi, This girl I like... she's not pretty, like I said yesterday... she's beautiful.. and funny... and smart... and one of the nicest girl I know" Mimi started out with a fresh wave of sobbing, and I mustered my courage.

"Mimi, that girl is you" With that I cupped her face in my hands and gently kissed her.

Mimi

I understood immediately that the girl that Izzy like was me. I hadn't given him the chance to talk to me about it the other day and know I wished I had. Izzy's lips her soft, and despite both of us not being to experienced in the art of kissing, It was amazing. Izzy pulled away from me and stared at me, the blood rushing to both of our faces. Izzy scratched the back of his head

"Mimi, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I smiled broader then I ever had before.

"I'd love to Izzy." He smiled,then frowned.

"Is anyone gonna jump out from behind the bushes and yell, 'Gotcha Izumi?" I laughed and kissed him slowly and compassionately.

"Does this answer your question,Iz?"

"Yep" I wasn't sure what to next, so I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. They were tears of joy, in case your wondering.

"Come on,Izzy. take me home will you please?"

"Sure. Come on, let's go. We walked home. I held Izzy's hand, though I doubt he cared at all in the slightest. I walked slow on purpose because I didn't want to leave Izzy's side. Despite my slow walking, Izzy got me home pretty fast. I turned to him on the doorstep of my building.

"I'll see you tomorrow,Izzy"

"I'll count the time, though I doubt I'll be able to stay away that long"

"Oh, shut up" I kissed him for the third time that day. It was the third best kiss I'd ever had. The third one I'd ever had. Pathetic for Mimi, the cheer leader, right? Once I was away from his infecting personality, I felt strangely lonely (Hm, Sora and Mimi have similar thoughts about there boyfriends don't they?) I flew up the stairs of the building and burst into my apartment, smiling at my parents

"Today was the best day ever", I claimed

"Why?" I told them. and they were pretty happy for some reason. I didn't know why, but I needed to be alone for the time being.

**Oh, yeah! Both relationships down! now for the basics of it! It'll be nearing Christmas next! I feel like skipping, partly because I don't have any in between ideas! any before I update again**


	10. An Izzy a day keeps psychiatrists away

Tai

School was killing me. I was seriously hating it now. Christmas was so close, I couldn't wait to get out of school for so long. It may have been only the tenth of December, but still, I have rights, right? I was ready to head to lunch when I felt someone put there hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Sora asked.

"Um, Izzy? Mimi? I got it! It's you T.K!"I knew she was rolling her eyes. She flipped me around.

"Oh. I said dully. It's you, Sora" She feigned hurt

"Ow, I'll try not to be offended" I smiled and kissed her. She grew increasingly uncomfortable because Matt's time in the States had been cut in half already. I didn't see her problem, but then again, I wasn't Sora. In 2 months, our little posse had gotten closer. Mimi and Izzy had been going out almost as long as me and Sora, while, after promising me he'd be good to her, T.K. was dating Kari. Davis wouldn't talk to either of them. Ken and Yolei had been pressured into getting together, but where still working on it. Overall I think my life was full of excitement. Me and Sora headed down to the cafe to buy lunch.

"Tai, I think you and I should go out during break. Alone"

"Why's that Sor"

"Because he haven't had a lot of alone time and I think we're drifting"

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good. After all, your fun to be with."

"Shut up Tai"

"Yeah, okay" I stopped dead when I saw a familiar kid with midnight blue hair, chatting with the principal about something.

"It's Joe" I said. Sora paled as she noticed.

''Aw, shit. really?"

"Yep"

"That's not good, Mimi and Izzy, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Oh,"

'Well, here he comes. Not good" Joe smiled at us.

"Hey guys! I just transferred here! Now I'm part of the group"

"Yeah" Me and Sora said together and unexcited. Joe looked offended, but recovered.

"Where's my Mimi?" Me and Sora exchanged nervous looks.

"Well,umm"

"aw"

"I'm not sure"

"You do so"

"Nope"

"Not at all" Joe didn't seem convinced of us constantly changing our story, but didn't seem to mind that much.

"Anyway, I think I heard they got cheese burritos in the cafe today! Let's go!" As Joe led us there like we were the new students, I groaned.

"This is ridiculous." I whispered to Sora

"I know,Tai. Once he finds out about Mimi and Izzy, he'll freak. Izzy technically broke the crush and best friend codes, remember?" I'd nearly forgotten, but then again, I did vaguely remember the letter I wrote to Matt so long ago...

'' You guys seem really affectionate with each other, whats up?" Joe asked, breaking the silence.

"We're dating" Sora said dully. Joe smiled

"You know,I always figured you guys would get together. You've been extremely close through the years"

"Whatever Joe" I said. I caught glimpse of Izzy and Mimi in the corner of the cafe. laughing and smiling. The problem with Mimi is that her laugh is like a blow horn. It doesn't sound like one, but it's so damn loud. Joe looked around, confused.

"You guys hear,Mimi?"

"NO!" Sora said, bouncing in front of Izzy and Mimi in the corner.

"Your crazy,Joe" I said nervously

"Maybe" We ate and I thought we could escape until I turned to keep track of them, and Izzy was beckoning me and Sora. I gave her a fleeting look of despair, and we got up together, making sure to walk tight beside each other to hide Izzy and Mimi.

"What?" I hissed. Izzy seemed uncomfortable.

"Mimi wants me to dye my hair, pink. Should I?" Sora snickered, but then grew stern

"We have bigger problems. Joe is over there and if he finds out you two are together, he'll flip." Mimi smiled.

"Why would he freak? I don't get it"

"Because. Sora said. Izzy's has seriously broken some codes here"

"True" Izzy said. They seemed unsure of what to do, but we told them what to do, and they agreed it was best. So for the next couple of days, we forced Izzy and Mimi to act just friendly towards each other, to prolong the discovery of them being together. Joe came close a couple of times, but fortunately, He didn't put two and two to make four. Mimi and Izzy came a little close to busting the plan, so we ended the conversation after that and went to class. after a full week of this, Izzy was done. It was now the 17.

"I can't do this anymore Tai" He said that morning.

"What?"

"This hiding it form Joe crap. I don't wanna do it anymore"

"But Joe will kill you! It's not good"

''I want to be with Mimi, Tai and if that means Joe being angry with me, then I'll take the heat from him."

"Spoken like a true faithful boyfriend, Izzy" We met up with the girls, and after typical boyfriend, girlfriend thing, we were back to avoiding Joe. Mimi still wanted to hide it, but Izzy didn't

"Come on Izzy, We have to keep it up!"

"I can't, Mimi. I'm sorry."

"Please, for me?" Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Can I at the very least, have one more kiss before we spend the day away from each other?" Mimi happily complied. I just waited with Sora. That's when I saw Joe coming down the hall. My stomach dropped when I saw him stop dead, staring at our friends eating each other behind us. He started speed walking. Really fast.

"Oh no" Sora said Joe stopped, and Mimi and Izzy realized he was there, they parted Immediately.

" well well, Joe spat. It's clear I've been lied to"

"Joe, Mimi said, Lemme explain" Joe said nothing

"What was that?" He asked

"Huh?"

"What was what?" Mimi paused. Looking at Izzy, who shrugged, Mimi sighed.

"Joe, Izzy and I have been dating for 2 months" Joe's chest expanded with anger. He moved past Mimi and punched Izzy square in the face. Izzy went down hard, holding his nose.

"Joe!"Mimi yelled.

"You broke his nose!" Sora yelled. Blood was now trickling down Izzy face.

"Joe, you obnovious fruitcake!" Izzy said, Obnoxious messed up thanks to his nose. Joe stormed out of school and we helped Izzy to the nurses office. We waited outside while Izzy was being tended to. Mimi had smoke coming out of her ears. I was walking impatiently around while Sora sat next to Mimi. Mimi exploded again.

"How DARE Joe do that to Izzy! I'll never talk to him again for that!Ever ever ever never!" Sora put a hand on her shoulder

"I think Joe was in shock, and his anger got the best of him"

"So your taking his side Sora?" Sora muttered something and didn't say a word after that. Izzy finally came out with bandages around his nose, and Mimi flung herself into his arms.

"Are you okay? You poor thing! I'll never talk to that ignorant fruitcake again!" Izzy smiled, but winced and didn't speak.

So I'm guessing he couldn't make facial expressions without it hurting

**You ass joe! hehe chap 10 is finally up! chap 11 is coming soon**


	11. The war has begun

Sora

The next few days were torture. Mimi wanted to kill Joe every time he walked by. It turned out, as we had learned, that Izzy's broken nose wasn't at all that bad, but he had been hit with enough force to break it. His parents blamed Mimi and they're relationship was getting a little rocky. Me and Tai had somehow been dragged into the middle of this and were constantly breaking up fights between Izzy's parents and Mimi and Izzy. Now it was nearing to 20, 3 more days of school before school got out.

"I'm telling you, Sora. I can't take his parents much longer" Mimi complained that morning.

"I can't take it that you and Izzy drag me and Tai into the middle of this" She sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just you standing there and it makes me feel better if your there too"

"I guess.I know I'd want your help if I was in your position" Izzy was coming to school today for the first time without his bandages, and he kept on complaining that it was now a huge nose. We didn't believe him when he said that, but he was self conscious about it. This was around when I caught Joe coming up behind Mimi while she was talking,staring at her, smiling

"I mean his parents are like devils" Mimi proclaimed with a smile

"Hey Mimi!" Joe said enthusiastically. Mimi's usually pretty face got scrunched with anger

"And speaking of devils, it's you!" Mimi yelled, but Joe didn't seem affected.

"It's a good thing I got rid of Izzy, he was getting in the way of us" Mimi looked about to explode, but Joe continued

"I mean, Look what he did to my hand!" He held out his bruised hand, and I saw Mimi's expression soften.

"Oh, you poor thing! Here, lemme see! I'll kiss it better!" Joe nodded, and held out his flat hand. Mimi grabbed it and bit it.

"Ow! Mimi that hurt!"

"Good!" Joe smiled.

"Well, at least I got rid of Izzy, now we can have alone time." I dragged my self into this one as I restrained Mimi from killing Joe. She let loose with a ton of cuss words, including some well thought up ones. Joe was oblivious to this

"We can snuggle and kiss and have se..." Mimi snorted.

"You say that end bit, I will kill you"

"Sex" Joe completed. Mimi broke free of my grasp and launched herself at Joe, kicking him and punching him in places that should never be hit. I managed to grab her and restrain her, and Joe clampered to his feet.

''How dare you!" He rose his hand and slapped Mimi. Her head froze in the sideways position, A shocked expression on her face. I saw Izzy come up behind Joe, looking murderous. He tapped Joe on the shoulder and when Joe turned around, Izzy swung at him with full force. I distinctive crack filled the air of the hall as Joe went down, holding his nose.

"Now you know how it feels" Izzy growled.

"Woah,Iz. When did you go gangster?" He shrugged.

"Same time the voice got lower. Tai jumped out from behind Izzy.

"When was that,last week?" Izzy snickered.

"Maybe" Mimi and Izzy embraced as we heard people running down the hall. Tai smiled.

"Lets get out of here" All the kids that had surrounded us fled, following us. I felt no remorse for Joe. After all he had left his hand imprint on Mimi face. He deserved everything he was gonna get.

"It's huge and I know it!" Izzy complained for the 500 time that day. It wasn't any bigger, I guess Izzy just felt like it was or something. All things considered, I was surprised Joe hadn't ratted Izzy and Mimi out on breaking his already ugly face. Everyone who had witnessed Mimi and Izzy beat on Joe were to. The rest of our day went nicely, but damn slowly. I hated that school hours seemed to double the closer it got to school getting out. It was double the torture in the same amount of time. As time went on I saw some teacher staring suspiciously at Mimi and Izzy, but I must Have imagined it. Around the end of last period me and Tai were called down to the principals office. We both knew what it was about, but we promised Izzy and Mimi we wouldn't rat them out. Whe we got there, he stared at us

"I know the two of you had something to do with 's broken nose. I'm not about to accept any crap story" Me and Tai feigned surprise

"Joe broke his nose?" I asked

"How?" Tai recited. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I don't know the 'don't rat us out' trick. It's old and we teachers must notice it immediately"

"I don't know what your talking about" Tai said

"Me either" He rolled his eyes and interrogated us some more. This is around when Mimi and Izzy where brought in to try and get something out of us. I guess he figured we were stupid enough to admit it to each other the plan when they left, but we planned for that. We talked about school events and sports, until they came back and let us go. We celebrated on the way home with some soda Tai bought everyone. We accidentally met Joe and the way home, with bandages on his face. He snickered at us.

"What kinda trouble did you get in, huh?" We all pretended to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked. Joe seemed confused.

"You didn't get into trouble?"

"Last time I checked, the last trouble I got in was detention for not completing my homework" Joe expanded with anger. He stomped away cussing, and we all laughed at his misfortune when he came back to us.

"You guys may have one this battle, but you'll lose the war. It's just begun" We all acted like we were scared, but in reality, we were laughing inside, but when I got home, Joe words rang in my ears.

Little did I know he wasn't kidding with us.

**Ahhh! No updates in 3 days! I'm sorry! I've been extremely busy. I actually put off the last day I ahd to finish my project for school to update. Better have been worth it. I want at least three reviews before I update again.**


	12. Jokes,Molesters,and morons

Sora

"Mimi, god damn it that's a spare!" Tai yelled. We were at a bowling alley on the 22. The four of us decided that after a full day of socially killing Joe, we needed to unwind. Not only that but T.K. had gotten himself a part time job here, so it was awesome to have someone on the inside.

"Tai that's a strike" I rolled my eyes.

"Spare!''

"Strike!"

"Spare!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. I called T.K. over.

"What is it,Sora?" He asked.

"Could you explain to these two that it doesn't matter what it was, as long as Joe isn't here pissing them off?" T.K. laughed. Despite me being something of a reason Matt was gone to the States, T.K. acted like it didn't really affect him at all. And after he started going out with Kari, he didn't care at all. Now some of yu might be asking how this affected Tai. It didn't affect him at all. Izzy stepped up to bowl as T.K. left. Tai tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah Tai?" He smiled at me.

"How is the plan for the Christmas party going?"

"It's working progress, I guess."

"You better figure it out soon, or it won't happen at all."

"I know,don't pressure me" Tai slipped his hand around my waist.

''Here, let me help you unwind" I smiled.

"Why thank you" I slipped my hands around his neck and we kissed. Tai was really good at it, not to brag. Me and him had been being pressured into saying the 'L' word to each other. I wanted Tai to go first, to be a gentlemen. Tai wanted me to go first, because girls always go first. It was non stop around our friends but alone, we acted as though that had never happened. Mimi and Izzy had started it. They had led it until we pointed out that they had been going out almost as long as we had, and they should say it to. This led to a bet between us. Which ever couple got to saying they Love each other first, they others would have to give the other 50 bucks. It was back and forth, but we all ended up laughing about it sooner or later. I didn't know how that was going to end, but I guess there is a lot worse things then owing someone else 50 bucks. Me and Tai parted. After two months of being together, My infatuation with him was long gone, but there was still a lingering feeling when ever our lips parted ways. After about another hour at the bowling alley, we decided it was time to leave. T.K. left with us, and we talked about what we should do now.

"We should go to the park" Mimi said.

"No, way, the soccer field"Tai said. Kari rounded the corner ahead of us, going the same way as us wrapped up in a song that was playing in her ear buds. Tai nudged me

"Watch this" He whispered. "T.K.,come with me" Tai and T.K. snuck up behind Kari and waited until they thought the moment was perfect, they grabbed her shoulders. Kari's eyes snapped open and she slid her ear buds out of her ears. What T.K. said next with a Pedophile voice was perfect for this moment

"96.5 percent of rapes start with a hand on the shoulder" Kari whipped around and slapped the two of them. She was about to scream until she realized it was her brother and boyfriend. She breathed a sigh of relief

"You stupid mother fuckers! You scared the shit out of me! Do that again and I'll shove my shoe so far up your asses you'll be puking shoe polish!"

"East coast!" Tai laughed with a smile T.K. was laughing with him as Kari attempted to slow her pulse, When she spotted the 3 of us standing behind the boys, she knew that it was just a joke she joined the rest of us and we were still arguing about what to do. This must've gone on for another 20 minutes until I couldn't take it any more.

"That's it! I've got an idea! The girls should do what they want to do and the guys do what they want to do!" I didn't really know what happened after that, because the next thing I remember was walking the opposite way with Mimi and Kari.

Izzy

Tai and T.K had a nasty awesome idea. We went over to Tai's house to do it. We locked the door to his room and T.K. volunteered to do it. He picked up the phone and dialed Joe room phone number. We waited impatiently for Joe to answer. Finally, it happened.

_"Hello" _T.K. used a deep voice to talk

"Hello,."

_"Who is this?"_

"Is your refrigerator running?"

_"Yes..."_

"Then you better go catch it!" With that he slammed the phone down but, missed the recviever. trying not to laugh, he picked it up again.

"I dropped the phone" He snickered as he carefully lined up the phone and the receiver. We all burst out laughing.

"Man,T.K., your so sophisticated!" Tai said

"I know right!" I snickered

"T.K., I never realized how good you are with practical jokes!" This is around when the phone rang again. Tai picked it up, trying not to laugh.

"Hello?"

_"Tai, there a new thing called caller ID." _Tai winked at me

"Joe, I hate to tell you this and get you involved, but Chester the Molester is in my apartment. and he's got T.K. and Izzy tied up. He's called Sylvester the Molester and there really close to finding me. Help!" With that,Tai hung up. T.K. and I burst out in hysterics.

"Chester and Sylvester the Molester?" I asked.

"Your pathetic!" T.K. said. We didn't really do much else during our time here, except when Joe bust in with a cop. He seemed really confused.

"Where are those Pedophiles guys?" He asked. I gasped.

"Joe, I know Tai's parents aren't perfect, but was that necessary?"

"But I received a call that..." The cop put a hand on Joe shoulder

"You ever heard of practical jokes,kid?"

"Yeah" The cop said nothing more as he escorted Joe out. The three of jus exchanged looks.

"Wow" I said. "What a moron"

Kari

"Come on, Sora. Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're all gal pals here, aren't we?" She sighed.

"It was a guy named Jimer Gratsnot" Me and Mimi burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked. I snickered.

"Wasn't that the guy who we called Jimmy Greatsnot?''

"I think" We all laughed again.

"All right" Sora said. "What about you Mimi?"

"uuuhhhh..." This is around when Mimi's mother walked in. She seemed a little confused at the lack of people in the room.

"Where are the boys?"

"Who knows?" We said together.

"Anyway, I received a phone call from Joe that he had to save the boys from Chester and Sylvester the Molester" The three of us looked at each other skeptically.

"Mom?" Mimi asked.

"Yes?"

"Have I told you lately that Joe's a moron?"

**I must've rewritten this chapter 5 times. if I never had deleted the Chapter to start over, I'm guessing that it would've had over 40 000 words or something. Wow.**


	13. The text from Hell

Sora

"Dammit, this is ridiculous!" I shouted. The others looked fearfully. The girls were working there asses off to get the Christmas feast ready. The guys were out and Missing in action, and Me, Mimi, Yolei,and Kari were working extremely hard to get all the food ready. I sucked on a candy cane half heartily and looked over the food that was almost ready to be put in the fridge for tomorrow night. Everyone was attempting to convince me that We could continue in the morning, but I pointed we'd be busy tomorrow. After that, everyone was trying even harder then before to get it done before I got madder. Everyone here new how scary I could be If I got a little to mad. I stared out my window and angrily wondered where the guys where. They promised they would help. I yelled out angrily again. Mimi poked her head out from the kitchen

"Sora, calm down. They 're probably doing some last minute shopping, or something"

"Shut up,Mimi" Mimi might have been offended is she wasn't so scared of me. Dammit, I couldn't stand this anymore. I whipped out my cell and dialed Tai's number.

_"Hey, gorgeous. s 'up?"_

"Tai, where the Hell are you?" He paused.

_"Out"_

"I figured that out, Genius" He sighed

_"Sora, your going to have an anxiety attack. just calm down, okay. Me and the rest of the guys are almost done what we're doing, alright?" _I sighed.

"Alright. I'm sorry I yelled" I could tell he was smiling.

_"See you soon Sora"_

"See you" I had the urge to say I loved him, but he was required,to win the bet, to say it to, which, knowing Tai., he would do something stupid to get out of it . I walked back to my slaves in the kitchen. Yolei yelped fearfully

"We're working as had as we can, Sora! It's just taking a bit to long!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you guys about this. It's just I had to plan this at the very last minute and it's not going so well" The girls exchanged some looks.

"It's alright,Sora" Kari said.

"Yeah" Yolei agreed.

"Good to know you guys understand" Kari looked disbelievingly at me.

"Who the hell did you call that made you calm down so fast? A therapist?" I snickered.

"Your brother"

Tai

Sora's voice when she called made me worry. I knew that we were taking to long, but Me,Izzy,T.K.,Ken,and,because he was nice,Davis,had put off the shopping until the wee hours of Christmas eve and we had to get out and shop, because four out of five of us had Sora, she'd get mad for a couple weeks and every thing would return to normal. Knowing Mimi, she'd get mad, forget, and then next year hold it over Izzy' Yolei, She'd yell and yell and yell and yell and...You see where I'm going with that? Knowing Kari, he'd try not to get mad but every one would see steam coming out of her ears. Davis, the lucky bastard. did not have a girl to shop for and therefor didn't have to worry, until Izzy pointed out maybe Kari would want something, he sprang into action. Izzy had ran off with T.K and that left me with Ken. Ken was a shy guy until you got to know him, which then he was kinda like Izzy.

"He seriously ran in with a cop?" Ken asked me again.

"Yeah,I told you he did"

"Joe is such a fucking moron"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Since Ken and Yolei had gotten together sometime in the period me and the rest of the people we contacted were bugging Joe,we didn't really hear the news until last night. We agreed we had been douche bags when they had tried to tell us and every one was happy, until Joe attempted to prank call US, which failed because I picked up what he was going for and kept on reversing what he was saying, until he got so damn confused he just said'You better go catch your microwave' Then hung up. So the rest of that was full of name calling Joe. Haha, fail. Ken dragged me into a jewelry shop. I complained I didn't want to go in, but he pointed out I needed something for Sora.

"But Sora's not really a jewelry type,Ken" He rolled his eyes.

''That's what she wants you to think, my friend. She's playing with you so you get so fucking confused you end up with nothing. I've been studying girl behavior, because none of them really talked to me. I figured out that girls will take anything you offer them, because it was from you."

"Was there a point in that monolaugue ?" I asked. Ken just smirked and didn't say anything. We browsed but we were simply dudes. We knew nothing about shopping for jewelry or pant hose or what ever. Ken didn't really take that long, but I did. I wasn't smart in this type of thing. Well, It wasn't that I wasn't smart, It was just Sora didn't really wear jewelry so I didn't know what would look best on her.

"I can't decide Ken. Help me out." He did. And Ken Ichijouji picked the present Sora wears to this day. Shh,don't tell her. After we regrouped, we decided it was time to head to Sora' to how we could help

Sora

Finally, everything was falling in to place the way it was supposed to. The girls were finishing the turkey when the door opened.

"We come bearing gifts!" T.K yelled. The others marched into my apartment, dumping the presents they'd bought under the tree in the corner.

"About time you got here,Tai" I said with a smile. He smiled back

"We're fashionably late,aren't we?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him. He licked his lips as we parted.

''Why do your lips taste like peppermint?" I smiled.

"You want some more?" I asked.

"Yes,I would" I knew he was expecting a kiss, but instead when he closed his eyes, I stuck my candy cane in his mouth. He opened his eyes, rolling them.

"I deserved that" He sucked on it a little more before shoving it back into my mouth. If we hadn't been dating for 2 and a half months, I would have yelled at him. When I walked back into the kitchen,T.K, Izzy, Davis, Ken, and now Tai, were drooling over the turkey sitting on the counter. After forcing all of them away, Someone broke out the eggnog. I don't know what they put in that stuff, but everyone got a little rowdy. It must've been around 9:30 when it started to really take affect.

Tai

Man, I don't know what they put in eggnog, but it made everyone a little rowdy. It must've been around 10:00 when it all got ruined. I was cracking Joe jokes with Ken and Izzy when my phone starting vibrating in my pocket. I excused myself from the group an checked my phone in the bathroom. It was from...hold on...

Matt.

Oh

Shit

Why the hell was Matt texting me? I almost wanted to forget he had texted me and I wanted to pretend it never happened, but then the story would be ruined, so I'm reading it,okay?

_Tai_

_Things didn't go the way they were supposed to here in the states. I'm gonna be home in time for Christmas day, okay? If your wondering, I freaked out on the producer because we had practiced, and I'm not shitting you, 2 days straight, and he said to keep up the good work. I was tired and hungry and I exploded. He stopped the record deal and got us tickets back to Japan. T be honest, I'm a lot happier if I'm home with my friends. I might be there at 9 in the morning, alright?_

_Matt_

...Fuck. What the FUCK. Matt was coming back already? this wasn't good at all. Sora wasn't going to enjoy this. I knew she wouldn't. But I had to tell her. I came back from the bathroom and got Sora from the living room, who was laughing like he had smoking weed or something. I pulled her out into the hal and he smiled at me.

"What's wrong, Tai?" I sighed. It was time to tell her.

"Sora,Matt's going to be home tomorrow." She stared at me for a moment before bursting into hysterics. She did this for about 5 minutes until he failed at hitting me on the chest.

"Eat shit,.Tai"

"Sora,I'm serious."

"How the fuck can you be serious?" I showed her the text, and her hysteric smile failed her. She stared for a moment before she looked back at me, absolute terror, in her eyes.

"Tai,when he fins out about us, what if he..."

"Why would he Sora?"

"Because he can be like that"

"Matt will understand. He's my best friend."

"I thought Izzy was your best friend."

"He is"

"You cant have to best friends Tai" She was laughing. I smiled.

"See, it's okay."

"It better be Tai"

**Ah! the plot thickens! I'm not sure where the story had been going up till this,but now it has a definite direction**

**R&R!**


	14. The comeback tour of Yamato Ishida

Sora

I hoped Tai was kidding when he told me that Matt was already coming back. I hoped I would have had a little more time then that. The rest of Christmas eve I spent worrying instead of having fun with everyone else. No one except Tai knew what was wrong with me, but I guess I should ave tried to have fun. I downed a couple cups of eggnog and I felt a little ditzy. I felt my fun returning. the party lasted longer then I expected, and everyone was now drunk with eggnog. I think we played think of couple names. It was hilarious, seeing as no one was sober enough to care what you called them with there couple. I think Me and Tai was Taiora,Izzy and Mimi was Koumi, T.K and Kari were Takari, and Ken and Yolei were Kenyako. This is the last thing I remembered before I blacked out. I woke up on the middle of my living room floor, feeling quite awful. I did a quick search of my surroundings. Izzy'd feet were the only thing showing, which were on the back of the couch\. T.k was stuck in the tree. How he fell asleep there is beyond me. Tai and Mimi were no where to be seen, and Davis I could see sleeping on the counter in the kitchen. Yolei was literally in the couch. Ken had is head sticking out of the bathroom. It was a damn good thing my mom was gone on business, because if she was here, I'd never be able to leave the house until I was 25. I shook my head, trying to grab my bearings

"What happened last night?" T.K. groaned behind me

"I don't know" Once everyone was up, but not wiling, we set upon the task of cleaning the absolute minimum, so we could get to the Christmas stuff instead of cleaning. I think We were 5 minutes in when Tai collapsed and and started snoring. Izzy went down next, and pretty much everyone else was to tired to clean. Our Christmas wasn't going to well. It must've been around 8:30 when everyone gave up cleaning and started opening presents. There was no giving or thanks or your welcomes. Everyone was just opening it, and taking it. I couldn't blame them. Everyone was to tired to say anything. It must've been around 9:00 when I felt like there was something I was supposed to remember, but I couldn't remember what it had been. Oh well. I found Tai's emerald necklace he gave me, and I thanked him the next day, seeing as I was to tired to care that day. It was 9:30 when the doorbell rang. I knew it wasn't some one I knew, but I checked my self in the mirror. I looked a mess. My auburn hair was sticking our at weird angles. It looked as though I had thrown up in the night, so I rubbed my face with ice water, and that got the puke stains off of my mouth and perked me up. I ran and opened the door.

"M'ello?" I didn't hear anything at first, until...

"Hey,Sora" I knew that voice to well. I looked up to see the smiling face of Matt Ishida.

"Matt I screamed. I slammed the door and took a shaky breath. Why the hell was Matt here? I suddenly had a flash back of Tai warning me he was coming. Why the hell hadn't I remembered that? I knew that Matt hadn't left. I gathered my courage, and whatever dignity I had left, and opened the door again

"Hey,Matt!" I said, trying to sound mildly happy. He didn't say anything at first until I realized he was staring at something behind me. When I looked, Izzy and Tai were being dumb, probably from an eggnog hangover and lack off sleep.

"I wanted to tell,you,Iz. Your my best friend. Your the best fucking friend I've ever had. I love you,no homo man" Izzy didn't say anything until he stepped back, and laughed.

"Tai,I eat shit like you for breakfast" The two laughed and walked off. Matt laughed

"What happened here last night?"

"I honestly can't remember"

"Can I come in,Sora?" I wanted to tell him no, get out of my life and never come back, but I allowed him in. He walked past me to see Ken stumble by, a bottle of vodka(I don't know where he found it) In his hand.

"Hey!" Tai yelled."It's Matt!" He stumbled up to Matt and held out a fist.

"How ya doin' Matt?" He asked. Matt gave him props.

"Pretty good Man"

"That's good" He turned to me.

"By the baby, we're outta toilet paper"

"How?" My question was answered as Davis walked by,he had been tee-peed. Tai laughed, and muttering something about not knowing what day it was,stumbled off. Matt laughed.

"What exactly did you serve as drinks?"

"To much eggnog"

"Ah,yes" There was another huge awkward silence as my hung over friends walked all over the place. Matt stretched.

"Well, I better get home. Dad wanted me to put my stuff away"

"You get on that" Matt left, and at that moment, everything improved. I didn't know where m soap opera life was now headed,but I knew I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p>It must've been early February when my life went to shit. I was getting accustomed to Matt being apart of our group again. The only thing that separated him from the rest of us was that he wan't dating someone in the group. He had,but not any more. School had become that thing that happens on Monday to Friday and it was pathetic. January wasn't that bad, but February had brought forward some horrible classes. It was absolutely awful. Matt seemed distant if he was even close to me and Tai, which might be our relationship. It was around the 10 of February where the story starts again. I was just hanging out in the hall with Tai.<p>

"I'm telling you,Sora. We should just say it and get it over with."

"Tai,we have to say it and mean it. I don't want to say it to win the bet"

" the fact that Izzy and Mimi keep saying that they've said it, and the fact that we have to ask people who where on scene to really know is kinda pathetic"

"Yeah,but Tai. I really want it to mean something more then winning a bet." Tai gave up, knowing he wasn't getting anything out of me at this point. The bell rang.

"I gotta get to class,Sora. See ya later."

"See ya" I kissed him. I knew Tai was getting impatient about the whole love thing,but I knew that I wasn't going to say it to please him to win the bet. The school day was awful. I hated February. I didn't know why,I just did. For some reason,even though It had valentines day, I still hated it. I didn't like that the day took so long. It was taking forever. At ,last, at savory last, the final bell rang and I was free. I met up with Tai on the way out.

"Oh crap" He said

"What?"

"Forgot my geography book. Wait for me,okay Sor?"

"Sure" He ran off the opposite way. I leaned against a locker and pondered existence. Tai had been gone a little longer then I thought,and the halls were now completely empty. I didn't know how long it had been, but I do know something was wrong.

"Hey,Sora" a voice said. I jumped and turned. Matt was standing next to me.

"Hey Matt. What are you still doing here?"

"I had a little trouble getting my locker open is all"

"Oh, cool" There was a awkward silence.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the way I acted back in September. I was putting you behind my band and I shouldn't have done that, and for that,I am truly sorry. Can I please have a second chance?"

"Matt,I can't give you another chance"

"Forget about Tai. Be with me"

"Matt! I'm not going to betray Tai! I like him! He's my boyfriend!" Matt didn't seem fazed. It reminded me of Joe, who was still out to get Mimi and Izzy. It made me sick that he was doing this

"Sora,I can't stop thinking about you. I've realized and acknowledged my mistake and I want a second chance"

"Matt,I'm not going to give you a second chance. I did already and..." I was cut off when he kissed me. I wanted to kill him, but the familiarity of his lips made me more comfortable. I may have kissed him back, or I may not have, I don't wanna remember. The next thing I knew, I heard a textbook hit the ground. I pushed away from Matt to find Tai standing down the hall, a shocked expression on his face. He walked down the hall, his expression getting angrier by the second.

"Tai..." I began

"What the hell was that!" He demanded, his eyes flashing between me and Matt.

"Tai, please, listen to me..." Tai cut me off again. He turned to Matt

"Some best friend you are! Cheating with my girlfriend!"

"Tai..." Matt began. He turned to me

"I told you to wait and you can't wait for 3 minutes! you need some action,slut? Can't wait or something?" For some reason, a little voice in my head said I deserved to be called names. I'd been unfaithful to him.

"My two closest friends do this to me! I can't fucking believe it..." He put his head in his hands. He toke it out and looked at me

"I never thought...I...I never thought you,Sora. Never you" That hurt more then being called a slut. I started to cry.

"And you Matt!I know your horny but good god!" With that he gave me a fleeting look of anger before dashing out of the school. Only later I realized that that was the exact spot where me and Tai had starting going . Matt put a hand on my shoulder

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!'' I screamed. Matt seemed offened.

"Sora..."

"You've ruined my life!"

"How?"

"Oh,don't give me that shit!"

"Sora..." I turned and ran home. I never dipped under 70 miles an hour the whole way there. When I got there I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts into the toilet. I rid my mouth of Matt's essence.

I'm such a slut

**Yikes! that's not good... anyway, we'll have to see who wins that bet after this...R&R!**


	15. Everything back to normal

Sora

I didn't go to school the rest of that week. I couldn't do it, I couldn't. I was done with Tai. It was over. . I wanted to kill myself. I nearly did,actually. My mom understood my heartbreak, and didn't make me go to school. I didn't even care if I failed school. Matt tried to take advantage of me and I texted him to 'stay away from me or I would rip his eyes out and shove them up his ass, so he could see what he looked like.' He didn't text back after that. I stayed at home watching day time television. Izzy and Mimi came over in an attempt to cheer me up. They had heard from Tai what had happened and decided between each other I was a victim of Matt. It didn't help me at all, actually. Knowing that Tai was out there feeling like I had betrayed him made me want to puke again. On Monday the next week my mom made me go to school, saying 'Heartbreak or not, you need your education' . I didn't want to go and see Tai stare daggers at me but when I got there I heard the soccer team was out for 2 days in a tournament. That was good. I hung with Izzy and Mimi and they were so nice they cut the romantic stuff so I wouldn't feel like a third wheel around them, which I found touching.

"Sora, why didn't you try and explain it to Tai?" Mimi asked again for the 20 time that Monday.

"I told you he was on a rant about it. I couldn't talk to him because I didn't have the rights"

"You just feel like you betrayed him. Your a victim n this and you didn't do any thing to deserve this"

"I know Mimi" Mimi had problems of her own. She felt like her relationship with Izzy was boring and she felt she needed to spice it up a bit. She needed my cooperation, but I was to depressed. I guess life sucks. Life sucks and then you die,I guess. I wasn't paying attention in my classes. I wasn't into tennis practice. My mom realized I might be teetering towards suicide. She tried to cheer me up, to absolutely no avail. The next day wasn't any better. I couldn't pay attention. My mind drifted to all the good times me and Tai had.

"Ms. Takenouchi!" My teacher said. I jumped out of my daydream.

"Yes?"

''If your not going to pay attention in this class, go to the office!" Everyone expected me to say sorry and I would never do it again, but instead I got up and went to the front office. The secretary sighed at me

"Sora Takenouchi?"

"Yeah"

"Sit down" I did. I acted the cool kid and and made it look like I didn't care,which,in reality,I didn't. I really didn't. The principal leaned out of his door.

"Sora,come in here"

"Whatever" I walked in and sat down. I really wasn't listening as the principal lectured me about listening to my teachers. He said something about my education being important and I should care,not matter how hard it is.

"Are you even listening to me Takenouchi?"

"No, actually" He sighed.

"Go now. You can come back when you can listen."

"Whatever" I got up and left. I didn't know if this was a suspension or come back tomorrow,gather yourself, or whatever. I didn't know if this was a sign of leaning towards suicide or youthful rebellion. I went home and my mom stared at me angrily. She's apparently just got off the phone with the principal. She yelled at me about being irresponsible and other stupid shit I didn't care about at all. I yelled back that Tai had fucked my life up and maybe it would be better if I killed myself. With that I ran to my room and started tearing it apart. Not with an apparent reason,just needed to get out some pent up anger. After an hour of trashing my room I flopped down on my bed and I sobbed. Matt. This was all his fault. My life had been all cookies and cream until he came back. Fuck him. Fuck him to hell.

* * *

><p>The next day Tai wasn't even looking at me, so I wasn't as scared anymore. This was until I realized we sat next to each other in a lot of classes, so I scared again. Besides me avoiding Tai,Mimi had come up with the perfect plan to revitalize her relationship with Izzy. Even I agreed it was a great plan. Seeing as the bet couldn't work anymore it was called off,but Mimi insisted 'Tai stills loves you Sora. He just needs time to sort out what happened.' I didn't really know how to respond, so I didn't. But now thanks to Mimi, I had formulated my own plan... hehe.<p>

Mimi

It was time for my plan to take affect. I was going to Izzy's to watch a movie and after that,it was time for my plan. I headed over to Izzy's around 9 so it would be late. The reason me and Izzy were at his place alone was because his parents were out on a dinner date, so it was basically Izzy's idea. This lead to the formulation of my idea. I knocked on Izzy's door. He answered it

"Hey on in" I put my coat up on the door. I had black jeans on and a pick no sleeve shirt under a smaller white coat. I sat down and snuggled next to Izzy as he started the movie. In all honesty I wasn't even paying attention because I was going over the plan.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"It's you like it?"

"Uh,yeah,I guess"

"What do you want to do now?" Here we go. Here went the plan

"Well,I've got an idea" I rolled over so I was sitting in his lap. He looked up at me,something of a smirk on his face.

"What is it?"

"Here's a taste" I leaned down and kissed him passionately. This went on for a while until I broke away.

"I'm not to comfortable,Izzy. What do you say we move some where more comfortable?"

"I completely agree" I was ready to walk,but Izzy surprised me by scooping me up in his arms and carrying me there,kissing me the whole way. We entered Izzy's room. He put me down. and sat down on the bed. I seductively pushed him down and we continued. around somewhere my shirt came off and so did Izzy's. I broke away and smiled at him.

"You having fun Izzy?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah" He kissed again. This is around when Izzy's tongue pushed at my lips,and I gave him entry. We made out for about 10 seconds, until I felt like Izzy's hands should've gone to my bra strap about now.

"You know Izzy. Your allowed to take it off" Izzy gulped.

"Mimi,I'm not sure" I smiled seductively.

"Come on Izzy. You might as well" He returned my smile. We continued to make out. I felt Izzy's gentle hands uncliping my bra. I felt it loosen around me and I undid it and threw it on a chair in the corner...

Sora

I needed to talk to Tai. I needed to. I was going over to his place right at that moment. My plan was a bit like Mimi's,but a little different. I knocked on the door. Kari answered it and gave me a look of silent anger.

"Hey Sora,here to put more pain on Tai?" I sighed

"Kari,I need to talk to your brother"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Kari sighed.

"Tai actually told me that if you came not to let you in,but I have a feeling that this was destined to happen. He's in his room" I thanked Kari and walked to Tai's room. I opened the door a little

"Tai?" He turned to me

"Sora? What are doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about what happened" His eyes steeled with anger.

"What ever" I sat next to him on his bed and he sat up

"Tai, what happened last week,it wasn't my fault. Matt, he cornered me and I wasn't ready. It also just happened you came back at that moment. I would never hurt you Tai. I love you" I only realized later that I had just said it. Tai stared at me.

"I love you to Sora. I'm sorry I called you those names. I was mad and confused and I should have listened to you back there" We stared at each other. Tai smiled at me

"I knew there was more behind that. I knew you'd never betray me"

"Never" Tai turned back to me and kissed me. I sensed where this was going, and I pushed him back wards, kissing him as he went. I lay down on top of him and mt shirt got lost in the process. I think we might have made out, I couldn't remember. The last thing I did remember was falling asleep next to him in his bed

_Man_ I though_t My life rocks_

**Wow, that was challenging to write. I guess the Taiora was similar to the Koumi but whatever. It's late and I'm tired. R&R!**


	16. Matt joins the not bright side

Mimi

Oh god, I was dead tired. Where the fuck was I again? Oh yeah,half naked with Izzy in his room. I tried to roll over but I couldn't. I did a quick check. Okay,my pants were still on, but my shirt and bra were lying on a chair across the room. I felt like I needed a few more minutes, so I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up Izzy was gone and so was his shirt from last night. I stumbled out of bed and threw my shirt on. I stumbled down the hall, to the kitchen, where was cooking. Izzy was sitting at the able,his eyes glazed over. I walked over to him, and let my arms fall down his shoulders.

"Good morning,handsome" I whispered. Izzy smiled.

"Bout time you got up" His mom turned to us with a smile

"Good morning Mimi. Sleep well?" I shrugged.

"Better then usual I guess. Do you mind if I have a shower?"

"Not at all,Mimi" I thanked her and went to find the bathroom. When I got there, I let the cold water wake me up before warming it up a little. I must've just stood there for 10 minutes, gathering my memory from last night. Another check revealed that my tits didn't have hand marks on them,but I knew they could've easily disappeared in the night. I'd have to ask Izzy what happened exactly. I felt like there was something I was forgetting, but it didn't come to me. I had ditched the pink hair for now and my light brown hair had returned. Everyone told me I was prettier without pink hair. I didn't really know,but I accepted they're complements. I got out and dried off. The cold water affects were now wearing off and I was getting tired. I threw my clothes on again, and that feeling of forgetting something returned, but I was to tired. I ran into Izzy's mom in the hall

"Good shower Mimi?"

"Yep. Definatly woke me up"

"That's good. If you'll excuse me, I need to do the laundry in Izzy's room." Once again I felt like I was forgetting something, but I didn't know what it was. Izzy met me in the living room.

"Are you leaving Mimi?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I gotta get home before my mom had a panic attack" We went with me to the door.

" ya at school Mims"

"See you there" We kissed. normal kissing wasn't a problem anymore seeing as Izzy had gotten some boob last night. We parted

"I love you Izzy" I blurted out. Izzy stared at me, before laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" I demanded

"Mimi,We were two clothing layers away from complete nudity. You don't have to say you love me,even if I love you to" I snickered.

"Oh yeah. Your right." I left, and that feeling I forgot something returned. hm...

Izzy

Why did it feel like Mimi had forgotten something?I didn't know what it was, but it was really bothering me. I was to bone dead to try and remember,so I gave up and went to watch TV. The school had announced 2 days off this week so it was now in affect. No one knew what it was for, but then again, no one really cared either. It must've been an hour later when I was still bothered by what Mimi had forgotten. I couldn't think of anything

"Izzy" My mom called ''Come up here"

"Alright" I went up to find my mom in my room. she turned to me.

"What is this?" I gulped.

"Uh..." Mimi had forgotten her bra

and my mom had found it.

Sora

I woke up in Tai's room, and I nearly screamed. Why was I in Tai's room again? Oh yeah. We had made up about the Matt thing last night and we might have gotten a little excited or something. I did a check. My bra was still on so that was good, and so were my pants. My shirt lay discarded in the corner. I yawned and went out to find something to drinkMimi sobbed constantly,. I cursed my self later for not putting on a shirt before venturing out for a drink. I was making some coffee when I heard a voice

"Sora?" I turned to see Tai's mother standing there in a bath robe,staring at me.

"Oh,uh, good morning?" I looked down and cursed my teenage hormones for developing my breasts. Fuck,was I in trouble. She stared before turning around and going back to her room, muttering about still dreaming. I counted my blessings about that and went back to Tai's room. He was still sleeping and he was really cute. He snerked and woke up, and looked at me. I realized I was lying right next to him, breathing in his face

"Good morning my love" I said. He laughed softly.

"Good morning? It's great now that your here" He grabbed my waist and pushed me over on to the other side. I giggled. Now what the whole love thing was finally over, Tai's mood had significantly changed. Or maybe that was because we were together again. In his room. alone.

"Say it" I told him. He rolled his eyes

"I love you" I ran my index finger down his chest.

"That's right. I love you to" We kissed passionately. My life couldn't possibly get any better, could it? Unfortunately, it could get worse. I left Tai's after another 5 minutes to go home.

**Monday, the next week...**

Mimi sobbed constantly. Matt apologized to Tai and they were best friends again. The reason Mimi was crying was because Izzy's mom had found her bra that she had forgotten,so That made her make Izzy break up with Mimi. He was grounded and couldn't leave home. It wasn't very good. Not very good at all. At the end of the day I was walking home alone. I had some feeling I was being watched. When I turned to check,Joe was standing hidden in the darkness.

"Joe?" I asked. He looked up.

"Sora? What do you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting"

"Okay..." I walked away,not knowing what was about to happen

Matt

Damn my stupid locker. It wouldn't fucking open. Never would this God damn fucking this fucking open. It must've been that I never used it for 2 months. Once I could finally get my stuff I left the school

"Hello Matt" I jumped. I turned to see Joe standing in the darkness. He stepped out smiling

"Joe,what the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to join me, I want you to help me tear apart relationships"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't like Taiora. You want it to end"

"What the ..."

"Admit it" I thought about it for a second

"Your right. I do want it to end." Joe smiled evilly

"Then join me, and together we can end Izzy and Mimi and Tai and Sora"

"I thought Izzy and Mimi were already over"

"That's besides the point. Will you join me?" He held out his hand.

I shook it

**Matt...bad bad bad boy,joining Joe. R&R!**


	17. Davis and Akita complete the quadrio

Tai

Mimi was in pretty bad shape again today.I'd never seen her this depressed before.

"Mimi,have you even talked with Izzy's mom about this yet?" I asked

"No"

"Then you might have to"

"I can't she hates me"

"She doesn't" Sora said on the other said of her.

"I was really close to having itwith Izzy,Sora. She'll kill me for going over there"

''You were just trying to spice it up a little! No offence but I doubt Izzy'd be that good anyway..." Mimi laughed.

"Yeah"I agreed."I don't think he'd let you go that far anyway"

"Your right guys. But I can't go over there. I just can't. Because I have a feeling she'll hold my bra over my head when I go there." I'd never seen Mimi this unsure of herself. She always seemed so comfortable in her own skin, and her being afraid didn't make sense. I knew that me and Sora had agreed to go with her to help, but Mimi didn't want us to. She said that this was her battle and it wasn't our business. I wasn't sure Mimi was who she used to be. It was like Izzy had changed her. I was almost sure of it. Of course, to a teenagers perspective, having sex, or almost having it, puts you at the top of the popularity list. The tippy top. I would know. There had been a rumor a few years ago me and another girl who's name I shall not mention almost had sex. It was a complete lie by the way. To be honest I didn't even know her that well at all. I few times we talked,but that was it. Oh I'm going off topic. Anyway, Matt snickered every time Me and Sora walked by him, and the fifth time this happened I wasn't sure it was a coincidence anymore. He seemed like he had planned something devious, so I was a little cautious the rest of the day,but nothing happened. I found it strange that Joe did it to. It was like they had seen an embarrassing video of us on the internet or something. At the end of the day, after me and Sora nagged her 300 times, she agreed, with our help, to talk to Izzy's mom. Izzy had told me via text message his dad didn't really care. He had said that he was young and he had urges and there was no proof they got all naked at all. Izzy's mom, on the other hand, was convinced Mimi was a devil spawn and that she would burn in hell and if she even came close to Izzy again, she would cut her up and hide her under the floor boards. That was scary, but I felt like Izzy's mom was being just a little over protective. Then again, this is comparing a 17 year olds opinion to a 40 year olds, so I may be biased. I didn't , that Matt and Joe had plans of there own...

Davis

I was heading out of school later then everyone else. I had gotten detention from Mr. Fujiyama for breathing to loud. That got me an hour detention. Unbelievable. After that my locker got stuck, so I cursed in the hall and got a lunch detention from the principle for the next day. muttering something about gay teachers, I heard someone laugh

"The fuck?" I turned to see Matt and Joe come out of the darkness

"Hello Davis" Matt said

"Doing well?" Joe asked

"No"

"Why?" Matt asked. I told him

"Ow,but are you sure that's the only reason?"

"huh?"

"Are you sure it's not from T.K and Kari?" I stiffened

"Why would it be from them?"

"Because you regret them" Joe said. "You wish maybe you'd been nicer to Kari so she'd like you"

"Maybe" I returned.

"No, it's true." Matt said.

"Yeah,Davis" Joe said, whipping his blue hair out of his eyes. "You know it's true" I said nothing

"You gonna join us?" Joe asked.

"What are you?" I returned.

"We don't have a name, but Matt's trying to stop Taiora and I'm trying to stop Koumi. Will you join to stop Takari?" I didn't say a word. I didn't even know what to say to them. How could they be so evil? Then again, I was a little ticked at H.L for taking Kari. Maybe.

"Meet us behind school tomorrow" Joe said

"We await your answer" The two almost melted into the darkness

"What am I getting into?" I asked aloud

Tai

"Absolutely not. No" said again.

"Why not?" Sora demanded

"Because they had sex!"

"Did not!" Mimi yelled.

"Then why did I find your bra in Izzy's room?" Mimi said nothing.

"So they have urges" Sora covered

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"But Izzy's not ready! Simply put,NO!"

"Mom would you SHUT UP?" Izzy yelled from upstairs. He walked down the stairs. When he saw the tree of us he looked at Mimi mostly. I think his mom caught that and tried to intercept it, but she could not. Mimi and Izzy embraced tightly. I could see that just embracing him calmed her down a lot.

"See?" I told ." They need each other" She was clearly shaken but she didn't say a word.

"Yeah" Sora agreed. "You simply misunderstood what happened. Let Izzy tell you what happened" She looked at Izzy. We all did, actually. So Izzy launched into an explanation of what had happened. With each passing sentence his mom's expression got softer and softer.

"But what about the bra?" She asked. Izzy paused.

"The strap broke so Mimi took it off" She looked to Mimi for confirmation. She simply nodded. sighed.

"Well then I guess Izzy, you've been falsely accused. You to Mimi"

"The we can go out again?" Izzy asked.

"I suppose so" The 2 smiled at each other, and then kissed.

"Man" I whipered, putting my arm around Sora. "I there anything lying can't do?"

"I don't think so" She replied.

Davis

The next day I headed to the back of the school. I wasn't prod of what I was about to do, but then again, Matt and Joe could do it so why couldn't I? When I got there Matt and Joe smiled

"Have you made up your mind?" Matt asked

"I'll do it" I replied, my heart suddenly heavy.

"Good" Joe said. "Your next job is to recruit someone else"

" Already done" I snapped my fingers, and Akita came out of the darkness."Akita dislikes that Mimi's going out with Izzy. He's willing to try and ruin it" Joe smiled.

"That makes four. Together we can ruin all of there relationships!" Only Joe actually laughed. Matt kinda chuckled and me and Akita didn't do anything except look at each other worringly

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself again.

**Hm. They're making trouble... we'll have to wait and see what happens... Any way, who thinks I should make a sequel? I might anyway, but I want your opinion. R&R!**


	18. Sora's fragile Psyche snaps

Sora

I never thought my life could suck as much as it was about to. I just couldn't believe that I would want to kill myself as much as I was about to want to. It started in early march and school was once again, that thing 5 days a week that pisses you off. March break was to far away for my liking, and my friends felt my anger, and greatly shared it. Once and a while something came up that entertained us but never a lot. This was because Joe had missed school this last couple of days, so we couldn't get on his nerves. I had a bad feeling that whenever Matt looked at me he smirked evilly, but it was half hearted. Anyway, I'll stop boring you with my monologue and get to the story. I was headed to my last class, language arts when I felt as though I was being watched. I didn't like that at all, it mad me run the rest of the way to the class. I slid in next to Tai in the classroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "you look as though you've seen a ghost, or Joe"

"I don't know. In the hallway I felt like something was watching me"

"Weird, I felt the same thing"

"Huh" After school was over me and Tai walked home, but we went our separate ways 20 minutes later. I never would have guessed that as soon as I went in my own door, my life was going to hell.

"Mom, I'm home" I head her giggle. I stepped into the living room, and my mind couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. The man that was talking with my mother turned and smiled

"Sora, is that you? You've gotten big since I've last seen you" I winced and shut my eyes as the memories of the fateful day flooded back to my mind.

_Flashback_

_"We're going to Mike's mommy?" I asked_

_"Yes, no help me get his present ready."_

_"Okay!" Once that was done we hopped into our car and drove to Mikes._** Back then ,Mike was awesome, but that was about to change forever...**

_Once we got there Mike didn't come to greet us, and my mom smiled._

_"He must be playing hide and seek,Sora. Help me find him, okay?"_

_"I'll check down the hall" I walked down the hall, checking Mikes endless doors, until I heard a bed spring pop in his room, followed by a groan. I skipped happily to the door and opened it, and then I saw it. Mike and I women I didn't recognize were naked, and he was behind her. He was... I can't say it..._

_"Mike?" He turned_

_"Sora?" What are you doing here?" I didn't respond, my little mind trying to comprehend the scene in front of me. My mom walked to stand next to me, and after seeing what was going on, dragged me away, screaming at Mike. I saw Mike throw on a pair of underwear, and I saw his... oh god..._

_"Wait! I can explain!"_

_"I can't think of anything you can say that would make this okay Mike!" She shouted._

_"Why?"_

_"One you cheated on me, and two, Sora saw that! Do you know what that can do to a five year olds mind?"_

_"Well, no..." My mom slapped him hard and then kicked him in the balls. With that... I never saw Mike again..._

_End of flashback_

Mike smiled at me

"Don't I get a hug?" I stepped back

"Get away from me" I said.

"Whats wrong?"

"Don't pull that shit!" He frowned at my mom, who shrugged. I pushed by Mike and glared at my mom

"A week in a mental hospital!" I shouted at her. "And seven months in therapy and you let him walk back in here?"

"Sora..."

"I'm not done talking! I can't believe you so insensitive as to let him back in here! Do you know what it was like?" Both seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I saw you fucking your secretary! That's what I mean! Your a fat shit head and I hate you!"

"Sora!" My mom snapped. "Don't talk to Mike like that!"

"Oh fuck off!" I said to her. If this had been a live studio audience soap, there would've been a collective gasp from the crowd when I said that. I turned back to Mike

"My mom may be soft as shit when it comes to your suave moves but I'm not falling for it! You can go back to the rat hole you were born in and fuck yourself!" Mikes expression darkened.

"You think you can get off talking to me like that? Huh, bitch?"

"Yeah you dirty ass fucker, I do!" He raised his left hand and back hand bitch slapped me across the face.

"Learn some respect!" He yelled

I rubbed my cheek, and my eyes feel to below his belt, and I drove my left foot into his balls. Mike screamed like a little girl and went down hard, my mom rushing to his aid. I just stomped out of the apartment and headed for the roof.

* * *

><p>I stood on the edge of the building, trying to convince myself suicide would end my pain. Complete depression had replaced my anger and I knew I would end up jumping sooner or later. I thought about all my friends who would miss me..., Mimi, Izzy, Kari,Yolei, Ken, Davis,Matt,Cody... Tai. Oh no, Sora. Don't think about him, or you won't jump. I inched forward, hoping I could muster myself and do it. I heard the door open.<p>

"Sora!" I turned at the voice to see Tai standing there. His face has completely in terror that I would jump. He smiled weakly.

"Get down from there, baby. You'll fall off" I frowned

"I want it to end, Tai. I just want to be in peace"

"I know, but killing yourself won't help"

"This last year has made my life into a bucket of donkey shit. I want to end all the pain"

"Sora, you can't okay? I love you. Everyone does."

"Like who?"

"Izzy, Mimi, Matt, Joe..." I snorted and Tai smirked

"Okay not Joe. Yolei, Ken, Davis, Kari... you can't kill yourself Sora Please come down from there"

"Tai, I don't wanna have to look at him again"

"Joe?" I snorted again.

"Well, that to, but that man downstairs"

"I know what happened Sora. How do you think I even got here? Your mom called me and told me you were headed to the roof, so I got here as fast as I could" I looked back at the cars below, suddenly not so sure. I turned back to Tai and I saw he wasn't lying about it. I slowly stepped off the edge and stumbled to him, and he an to me. I kinda fell into his arms and sobbed. I just needed to know I could cry. He ran his hand through my hair and led me over to the concrete that made the door. He sat me down and I kept on crying for at least another 30 minutes. I know that's long, but put yourself in my shoes. Once I had calmed myself down, I was so stressed emotionally and physically, I fell asleep on the roof with Tai.

**Holy shit! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! I've been busy with Christmas vacation and I have the flu today. Puked my guts out but bravely sat here for an hour writing. Hope you like it! Plus, I apologize if Sora appears OOC to you, but this chapter has been loitering in my imagination since chapter seven (Where Sora mentioned Mike while talking to Tai about going out with him, if you remember). Anyway, remember to R&R, favorite, subcribe, or whatever you do while reading quality writing. I need to puke now. Later.**


	19. Sora and Aros: Together forever

Sora

I had the weirdest dream. It includes the bastard Mike. It started when I was downstairs the other day, but I was not there. In my place was a girl that looked like my mom and Mike. I had no clue what was going on, until I realized that Mike and my Mom had rings on their fingers. On my god, they were married. The girl was 11 years old, maybe 12, and I realized that was how much time had gone by when Mike had cheated on my mom. I was really getting confused. This is when Mike turned to the girl and said

"I've never had a better daughter then you. That other we put up for adoption, she was awful" Anger welled inside me at that. It wasn't that I hadn't existed, it was that I had, but Mike had convinced my mother I was a devil spawn and put me up for adoption? I couldn't believe this. While the family shared a hug, Mike smirked evilly right in my direction and said

"It's over, Sora. You lost this time. Because you never walked in on me and my lady friend, Your mom never found out. We got married and I convinced her you were awful. I don't really care how, but it worked" I screamed cusses at him, but he simply laughed and with that my dream shifted. I saw a 17 year old girl robbing a bank. she had long red hair and tattoos all over. She turned to me and said

"Because we never walked in on Mike, this is what became of us. We can end this, but I need your help. I mean, I need my help" I stared at my evil dream self.

"I can't trust you. I mean, me"

"Why not?"

"Because your evil" I snorted. Or she did, I'm really confused.

"And why do you think I'm in this position? Because of him, okay? We can give him whats coming" I thought this over considerably. Then I responded

"If I help you here, you help me in my world"

"Done. Now wake up"

I jolted from my sleep and looked around. Had that just been a crazy dream? I hoped so, I really did, because if it wasn't I would see a gangster me. Scary. I looked around, and remembered that this wasn't my room. It was the roof of my building. I tried to move, until I remembered that Tai was right there next to me. I nudged him.

"Tai wake up" No response. I pushed him off me.

"Tai, up, now" Still no response. I shook him violently

"Tai!" He pushed me away lightly. I put my hands on my hips, and tried the piece a la resistance. I leaned in and kissed him. He jerked awake and looked at me

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you wouldn't wake up"

"Well..." I laughed, and I checked him out

"Tai, you look awful" He looked himself over,

"It would appear I do. No problem. 20 minutes in the bathroom, and I'll have that all fixed"

"I don't see how that'll..." Tai didn't say anymore as he dragged me back to my apartment. As I waited for Tai to come out of the bathroom, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see me from the dream smiling at me. I nearly screamed.

"Calm down, me, you'll give us a heart attack"

"How the hell are you here?"

"You told me to help you here"

"I thought you were just a dream!"

"Well, I'm here now. What do you want me to do?''

"I don't know, I wasn't prepared for this..."

"Who are you talking to, Sora?" Tai asked, as he came out of the bathroom. I turned to him.

"Can't you see her?" He seemed a little freaked out.

"I see you, no one else..." I turned to the other me

"He can't see you?" She shook her head

"No, and he's staring at you like your mental" I slowly turned to Tai, and gave a sheepish giggle.

"Are you okay Sora?" Tai asked

"Yeah" I lied. "Must be all that suicide crap" He nodded, but didn't seem convinced. We walked in the direction of the kitchen, watching me over his shoulder. Once he was out of earshot, I turned to other me

"We need to keep names,so we don't get each other messed up with this you/me stuff"

"Simple enough. Call me Aros" ( a-ros)

"huh?"

"It's your name backwards, dummy"

"So that means that it's your name then?"

"Yeah, obviously"

"I sense you have an attitude, huh?"

"Well, when you skip from foster home to foster home,to juvie, you kinda pick one up"

"I can see that" I walked with her to the kitchen, where I happily found out my mother was not present. Tai was making breakfast over by the counter.

"Don't wait up for me" Aros said.

"Why not?" I whispered.

"I gotta go check something out. I'll be back, don't worry" I turned to Tai as she disappeared.

"Whatcha making?"

"Food"

"Well I figured that out genius" He ; laughed, but then gave me a serious look

"Are you okay? You kinda freaked me out earlier"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed is all"

"That's understandable."

* * *

><p>I was in my math class when a ball of paper hit me in the back of the head. I turned to tell the person off, but I realized it was Aros<p>

"What are you doing here?" I hissed

"Keeping an eye on you, dipshit"

"Well, I don't need you bugging me like this"

"What ever"

"Sora!" I turned to the teacher

"Yes?"

"If you can't stop talking to yourself, you should go to the nurses"

"Sorry" as I listened and stopped giving my attention to Aros, I thought

_Where is my life headed now?_

**Hehe. Aros is awesome. I love bad girl Sora. R&R!**


	20. Breakups part 1

**Ah! How log did I keep you waiting?**

**Tai: like,a month dude**

**Me: no need to rub it in**

**Tai: I've been lifelessly suspended in the last chapter till now! I have a right to be pissed off!**

**Me: Imma go cry now! (Leaves computer and cries in room)**

**Tai: (Sighs) Well, I'm going to have to update the story, and add a disclaimer, because it'll piss Fallen Angel Codester off. He does not own me, or any of the characters in the story, except for the teachers,whom of which I could give a lesser fuck.**

**20th chapter! This marks the biggest story I've written! actually, It was the biggest at chapter twelve, so whatever. 20 chaps baby!**

Sora

The next week was torture. Not because I got in fights with Tai, not because my grades slipped, and not because Mike was now living with us. It was because of Aros. I couldn't get a fucking moment alone! I couldn't even have a shower without her waiting for me outside the tub. I'd told her to screw off a thousand times, but she never listened. Constantly at my side. Constantly making me look crazy in front of my friends and my mother. I was seriously regretting having that dream. I slammed the door shut of my place and saw Mike glaring at me. I learned, much to my happiness, they had to remove one one of his testicles because I'd ruined it. Ha, that'll teach him to mess with me. I went up to my room, shut the door quietly.

"Hey Aros" I said, turning around

"Hey Sora" She replied. She was sprawled on my bed, reading... my diary?

"Hey! That's my diary!"

"Ours!"

"Whatever! Give it!" She tossed it to me and I glared at her. She chose now to disappear. I groaned at no one apparently and tossed myself onto my bed. My social life was collapsing. Tai and I were getting into really stupid fights. It may seem like nothing to us, but it was affecting our relationship. Same thing was happening with Izzy and Mimi, and T.K. and Kari,and it seemed like the same instances. Throwing stuff, smacking each other, etc. I knew something was up, but I didn't want to try and find out. I sat there, staring at the roof for what seemed like forever. I had a date with Tai later tonight, but I was seriously considering calling it off. I didn't know what t was, but I didn't feel good. I wasn't sick, It wasn't a hormonal imbalance,so what was it? Oh, I give up. I just can't stand it anymore. I needed to know what Tai thought. I picked up my cell and dialed Izzy.

_Die camping bastard! Juggernaut time bitches! Hello?"_

"Izzy, are you multitasking with MW3 again?"

_"Yes, now what do you need?"_

"I need to ask you about..."

_"You sly motherfucking __cum dumpster! I'm going to shove a claymore up your ass! Yeah, that's what you get for taking my juggernaut you moronic cum plumber..."_

_"_Izzy..."

"_A semtex on your ass!"_

_"_Izzy..."

"_Nostril nugget monkey!"_

_"IZZY..."_

_"You stupid piece of crap!"_

_"_NEVER MIND!" I hung up on him angrily, not caring if he even noticed, and was now talking on an empty phone line, wasting his minutes. I started trying not to laugh about his choice of words, but it was to hard. Cum plumber? Really? I can't believe he said that. This is around when my mother called me downstairs.

"What is it mom?" I noticed immediately that Mike wasn't there, so I got a little happier. She turned to me.

"Tai wants to change your date to the park in thirty minutes"

"Good. I wasn't feeling fancy, anyway" I threw on my coat and walked down the street, watching to try and find Tai, and why he wasn't where he was supposed to be. I was considering this to be some sort of trick, until Tai tapped my shoulder. I turned around, plastering a fake smile on my face. He rolled his eyes.

"Wipe the fake smile off your face"

"Sorry for trying to act cheerful"

"Well, your a really bad faker"

"I know"

"Well, walk with me,Sora" So I did, and I must say, the silence between us, was actually more comforting then being at a restaurant.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we are having problems?"

"Oh yeah. You keep hitting me"

"I do not! You keep hitting me!"

"What! Thats a load of crap!"

"See we're doing it again!" I sighed.

"I know, but I can't help feel that you called me here to break up, or to try and fix our relationship."

"Pick your poison"

"Yeah" There was more silence, during of which, I felt someone pelt me with a acorn

"Tai!"

"What?"

"Would you just stop throwing shit at me?"

"Me? What about you? You throw shit at me!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No, I didn't!

"Gah! here we are again!"

"We can't help it, alright?"

"Lets just walk, okay?"

"Alright" More silence, and I thought maybe that something bad was going to happen any second. Almost like I was controlling what was going to happen, I was hit by another acorn.

"Oh for fucks sake!"

"What?"

"You know what! you hit me again!"

"I did not,Sora!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Fuck!"

"Exactly!"

"I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"Well, there's no one else here to do it"

"So you don't trust me, like, at all?"

"No!"

"Well then this is over!"

"What?"

"I'm done with you,Sora1 If you can't trust me,then I can't be in a relationship with you!" Before he let me respond,he stalked off, angrily yelling fuck all over the place, while I just stared at him, tears welling up inside me. I may have not trusted him at the current time, but I still loved him.

"It wasn't him" Aros said next to me. My anger, and heartbreak got to me

"What?"

"He didn't hit you"

Fuck yourself!"

"Huh?"

"Go away Aros! I can't fucking stand you anymore! Burn in hell!" Aros got mad.

"Well, then I will! Next time you need someone to talk to, someone to help you when no one else understands you,don't expect me to come!" She disappeared. I sobbed. I had gotten me mad at me. I'm such a fucking idiot.

**Tai:Well, I enjoyed writing this for your pathetic writer**

**Me:Hey!**

**Tai: I thought you were crying like the after math video of Charlie bit me**

**Me:I was,but hey, I heard you making fun of me**

**Tai:Go cry to yourself,**

**Me:Waaahh! oh, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Tai:Yeah, the more you do, the faster he gets me unstuck from time**


End file.
